Just A Little Mistletoe
by coffee4106
Summary: A Christmas with no plans leads Mac going to Grandma's with Harm. Only thing is Harm is ready to move past friendship. Is Mac ready?
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Little Mistletoe**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the fun I had writing this. Ideas came from Gaby, Melissa and Fiona, as well as myself. Thanks guys for the help on this. Im having a blast writing it. Im not sure how long it will be but as I keep getting ideas… bring it on!_

Grandma Sarah's eyes twinkled as she smiled and turned back toward the turkey in the sink. Her job was complete, now it was up to the two of them.

THREE DAYS EARLIER

Jag Headquarters

"What do you mean you don't have plans for Christmas? Everyone has plans for Christmas. It's a holiday you can't not have plans for." Harm paced the floor of Macs office.

Mac watched Harm pace back and forth with her face resting in her hand. Every once in a while, Harm would toss his hands in the air while still rambling on and on and on. She knew when he walked in her office that he wouldn't let this whole no plans for the holiday thing, go. She knew he didn't want her to spend it alone. Budd and Harriet had gone to visit her family in Florida leaving everyone at Jag homeless for the Holiday. Harm had been convinced to visit his grandmother and the rest of the family at her home.

"Harm, are you done? I really need to finish this paperwork. I would like to go home, take a long hot bath, settle down with some hot chocolate and watch Miracle on 34th street. The new one, not the old one. I just love the newer one they came out with. And to taste some creamy special made hot chocolate.. MMMM…." Mac moved her tongue over her lips just as Harm glanced her way.

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her with that deer in the headlights look he occasionally got when she did something like that.

"Good God woman." He was still standing in the same spot when the door behind him opened.

"Commander, Colonel, plans for the holiday?' The Admiral asked as he breezed around Harm and stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was just telling the Commander," Mac started.

"That she would love to join me at my grandmother's farm for the holiday." Harm broke in and smiled his Harmon Rabb smile that made every worry in Macs brain melt away.

"Splendid idea, its Thursday, I don't want to see you till after New Years then. Have a safe holiday." The Admiral turned and marched out of the office leaving Harm smiling and Mac glaring.

"I'm not spending the whole week with you. I have plans." Mac said as she stood and waived her pen in the air towards Harm

"Ya, ok whatever, ill pick you up at 7 am. Oh and Mac, bring a dress, there's a holiday dance at the grange hall.' He smiled and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He laughed when he heard the pen tap against the door window.

Later that evening, Mac relaxed in her warm lavender bath with bubbles floating all around her, candle light flickered around the room, soft music drifted from the living room. Mac set her cup down and leaned her head back. The soft ringing from her cell phone made her snarl her face up. She knew he was calling. She could feel it was Harm just out to ruin her evening. Why was he calling, he should be here with her. Wait, What? She sat up and shook her head from side to side trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. She snatched the phone up and sprung it open.

"WHAT!" it was more of a speak now or die threat.

'Hi Mac. Its me. Harm. Whatcha doin?"

"Like I said before, WHAT!" she stressed.

"I was just checking to see what you were doing. Are you all packed? Have you had dinner yet?" He pleaded

"If you must know, I was relaxing in the tub. The nice lavender bubbles circling around me, soft music playing, candlelight, and no thoughts whatsoever. "

"That sounds inviting."

"Oh, it is, its so nice."

"Good, now come eat, dinner is on the table." And with that Harm hung up with a smile.

Mac sat there in disbelief, was he serious?

"Mac, Dinner." She heard his voice from the living room. How had he snuck in without her hearing? That's it, she's changing the locks.

A tap on the bathroom door broke her out of her thoughts. When the door opened, déjàvu hit hard. Harm stood there smiling at her as she sat in the tub with a total look of shock on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as she threw a wet washcloth at him.

He caught it laughing and tossed it back to her making the bubbles fly everywhere as it hit the water. Mac swung her arms at the attacking bubbles and cursed something in Farsi. Or so harm figured it was Farsi since he didn't understand it at all.

Harm reached to the back of the bathroom door and grabbed Macs robe. He laid it closer to her and picked up her towel.

"Let me help you with this." He stood there stretching the towel out like he knew she wouldn't stand up.

This is where the two minds of Mac interfered. The angel side of course said NO Mac no, but the devil side of her won over. Mac kept her eyes on harm as she gripped the side of the tub and stood up. She had a sparkle in her eye that matched harms. She was quite impressed as his eyes stayed on her eyes and never drifted elsewhere.

Harm, being in total shock that Mac had actually took him up on his offer, knew better than to let his eyes drift. Keep it together Soldier, it's just a woman. A naked woman getting out of a tub, in front of you. Sarah Mackenzie, naked getting out of a tub in front of you. Keep your eyes on her eyes, no, no, no, don't stray, she's going to drop kick me I know it. Oh the things you get into. Look up Harm look up.

"Didn't expect that did you sailor?" Mac asked as Harm let Mac take the towel and wrap around herself. She smiled, got a bit braver and leaned forward to kiss his nose.

Harm startled and then smiled his drop dead gorgeous smile. He was caught, hook, line and sinker, he knew it. He was a gonner. He had started the fun and she had taken over. Well, this was going to be one fun holiday, he had a feeling. He swept his arm across the front of him and turned slightly allowing Mac to walk past him out the door.

Mac grabbed her robe and waited for Harm to exit her bedroom before shutting her door. She leaned her forehead on the door and silently wondered what she was doing.

Fifteen minutes later Mac opened her bedroom door. She tried staying in her room as long as she possibly could. What had she done? What had gotten into her mind? This was not the time to start something with Harm, neither of them was ready. Or were they? Was this the next step they needed? Maybe this holiday was the final step between the two of them. Harm stood at the counter holding a steaming mug of chocolate milk. She could see the marshmallows floating on the top. He was being too nice. Something was up. Instantly Macs instincts took over and her guard came back up to reality.

"I was beginning to think you jumped back in the tub." He smirked

"I would of called you." Mac instantly widened her eyes and slapped her hand over her face. Oh my god, had she said that aloud?

She snuck a peak through her fingers and saw Harm laughing with his hand over his heart. Damn. She had said that aloud.

"OK moving on, would you like dinner or dessert?" He asked after he finally recovered

"Just shut up Harm, I'm serious. Your about to go down, I've just about had it with you.

First you show up in my apartment..and, and," She was interrupted with a panic attack. Harm was moving towards her. She took a step backwards, another, another till she came into contact with the couch. There was nowhere else to go. She was stuck, dead in her tracks.

Harm was as close as he could be without being on top of her. He leaned in to her ear and gently whispered, "You would have already taken me down Marine, if you had wanted to." He smiled and gently kissed her below the ear lobe, leaving chills running down her arms.

"Point for me." He said as he leaned away and walked around to sit on the couch.

Point my ass Mac was thinking. So its points we are counting now huh.

"Your on Sailor, you want to play rough, look out. This marine doesn't go down without fighting." She laughed and pointed her finger at him. She walked around and sat sideways on the couch facing him. With one hand she reached up and ruffled his hair and with the other hand she grabbed the remote from his hand. She tucked her feet up under her and pointed the remote at him while jabbing the mute button.

"Mac, I just meant,"

"What's that Harm? Are you afraid now? You are the one that started this, so tough up big boy, the game has been decided."

Harm just laughed and grabbed two cartons of Chinese food off the table. He handed one to Mac and shook his head. This was certainly going to be the best Christmas ever. He planned to win this game. Whatever you may call it. Mistletoe, he needed Mistletoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Just A Little Mistletoe

**Chapter 2**

After eating dinner in silence and watching Miracle on 34th street for about an hour, Harm stretched the famous ole putting my arm around you fake stretch. Mac had been conscious of every move and sound he had made for the last hour. She had since turned in the seating position and was cuddled up with a blanket. She leaned forward a bit and moved closer to Harm, letting his hand slide over her shoulder and down her arm. This was nice. The fireplace put off a glow and the flickering candles sparkled off the snowflakes hitting the cold window pane.

"Night Mac." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Night." Came the returned whisper as Mac drifted off to harmland.

Harm felt a feather light touch on his cheek and felt the warmth of sunshine drape across him. He opened one eye and saw a beautiful site wisk away from his side. It wasn't a dream. He was in Macs apartment, on her couch. Ouch, yes on her couch where he had apparently slept sitting up all night according to the stiff neck he had. He reached up and stretched trying to loosen his neck muscles. Rolling his head towards the kitchen, he caught another glimpse of Miss Sarah MacKenzie standing at the counter watching him. She smiled and held up a coffee cup, enticing him to join her at the kitchen bar.

"Good morning Sailor."

"Awe but the sun doth shine on a beauty such as yourself." Came his reply, leaving Mac shaking her head at him.

"Ok, obviously sitting up and sleeping does not do well with your brain. Lack of oxygen maybe?" She smirked

"Keep it up sweet thang, and ill show you..,"

"How long are we doing this for?" She interrupted

"Well apparently till we both figure it out or one of us gives in and declares the other the KING."

"Im sorry, the Queen you said? And what..what's with this sweet thang stuff again?" She asked waiving her hands in the air as he did yesterday in her office.

"Oh, just a little… dream." He replied as he clinked his cup to hers. "You look nice today."

"Thank you," she smiled and did a princess wave and turned 360 degrees so he could get the view he was wanting. She had totally forgotten his dream line. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Ill grab a quick shower and be ready to go." He put his empty cup in the sink and grabbed the dishtowel with a smile. As he walked by Mac, he flipped the dishtowel towards her and snapped her leg, drawing a squeak from her mouth. He snickered and slid by her, running his hand along her waist causing her to forget the fact that she was about to punch him as hard as she could.

While Harm showered and dressed, Mac loaded her bag and presents into the SUV. She started it up and turned the heater and defrost on so it would be nice and toasty when they were ready to leave. When she entered the apartment, Harm was just finishing putting his razor and supplies in his bag. He glanced at her and caught the seductive wink she sent him.

"Ready?" She asked.

"That I am. This will be a nice getaway, no cases, no judges, no admirals, no paperwork, no.."

"Just mistletoe, snow, turkey, sweet potatoes smothered in marshmallows, pumpkin pie, presents, Christmas lights, and," she paused and glanced in Harms direction, making sure she had complete attention. She did, so she smiled and finished with, "warm fuzzy blankets." She flipped the light off and grabbed her purse. She flipped the lock and walked out the door with Harm trailing behind her smiling.

The drive to Sarah Rabbs country homestead was beautiful. It had been ages since Mac had been able to take off across the country, in a car that is. The snow sparkled on the huge trees along side the road. The snow rabbits were running through the forest enjoying the cold winter day with no worries in the world. Mac watched the road signs pass and wondered what lay ahead for her and Harm. She had always spent Christmas at the Roberts home with the group from Jag. This was the first year it would be with Harm and his family. She wondered how many would be there. Would it be like the Christmas's on TV that she watched when she was little? The ones where the family gathered around and laughed and sang? The one where the brother came home early Christmas morning and woke everyone up to the smell of coffee.. oh wait that's a coffee commercial, not a show. It should have been a show though, those Folgers Christmas commercials could make anyone tear up.

Harm saw Mac was off in her own little world watching the country side sweep past. He reached over and took her hand in his causing her to startle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so peaceful."

"So peaceful means break me out of it?"

"No, I meant.. I wanted to be a part of it."

"HA, you're funny Harm. Good save."

"Ready to stretch your legs? We have about two hours more to go. Theres a station up here about a mile we can stop for drinks."

"Sounds like a plan, I want some salt and vinegar chips."

Harm crinkled his face at the thought and made Mac laugh at his facial expression.

"That's just not right Mac."

"A caramel macchiato and salt and vinegar chips. Nothing is better." She answered with a smile.

"That sounds like something a pregnant woman would like. Your not pregnant are you Mac?" Harm panicked in more ways than one

Mac burst into laughter uncontrollably and was still laughing when she got out of the car at the service station.

"I take that as a no?" Harm asked when he finally got out as well and glanced at her.

"Are you insane Harm? How would that be?"

"Well, I just, I don't know, who…" He stammered, looking at her in a panic.

Mac walked around the car and placed herself directly in front of Harm causing him to catch his breath. She got as close to him as she could and ran her finger up his chest to his chin.

"You're the only one Id have a baby with Harm, and I don't recall that situation exploring itself as of late, do you?" She said seductively with her lips ever so close to his. She slapped his face with a small pat and turned on her heels headed to the door of the store, leaving Harm short of breath and lost in his own little world, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Just A Little Mistletoe

**Chapter 3**

Back on the road, Harm didn't recall ever getting back on the road, but here they were, driving down the road towards his doom of a week. Or was it his week to look forward to? He wasn't so sure now. He had started this game and Sarah Mackenzie had taken right up as the challenger set out to kick his six to where the crabs were living.

"Are we almost there, its been two hours, Harm?" Mac asked, breaking Harm out of his trance.

"Um.. ya..," he said while looking around trying to get his bearings straight. "The turn is right up here."

They turned right at the next road and drove another three miles on a thick wooded lined road. Suddenly they broke into the most gorgeous opening of rolling hills covered in snow. Atop one of the hills was a huge two story yellow house with white trim. A porch wrapped the entire house. Christmas lights donned the entire house and Mac could already swear she smelled Pumpkin Pie in the air.

Harm glanced at Mac and smiled. He had been waiting for this moment for years, the time when he could introduce Mac to his family. He should have done it years ago. He felt Mac reach for his hand and thought to himself, this is it. This is the life.

The porch filled with people as they pulled in front of the house. Mac saw harms mother and step father and waived at them. Trish was standing with her hands clasped in front of her face as Frank smiled and waived. About five little kids were running around the yard throwing snow balls at each other. One little girl who was so bundled up in her snow suit that she couldn't move, stood crying while watching the commotion around her.

Harm made his way around to Macs door and opened it. He reached for her hand and whispered to her.

"This is it, are you ready?"

Mac tilted her head sideways and smiled with her eyes. She knew it was a move that made Harm melt everytime she used it. 'I am, are you?'

Harm surprised Mac by raising her hand to his mouth and kissed her hand. A movement that was not missed by his mother and grandmother standing on the front porch behind them.

"Harmon, bring her out of the cold before we all catch our deaths." Sarah Rabb yelled from the front porch. "I for one have waited long enough to meet this young woman, now chop chop Sailor."

"Grandma, Sarah MacKenzie, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie."

'Nonsense, this is Christmas, we aren't addressing rank here, besides, she outranks you." She replied, enveloping Mac in a grandma bear hug.

'It is an honor to meet you, Ive heard so much about you I thought I knew you already." Mac hugged Grandma Sarah back.

"Mac, darling it's so wonderful you came. I've been after Harm for years to bring you to one of our gatherings." Trish said as she as well hugged Mac.

"Harmon, give me a hug, then grab your bags. Then get me some wood for the stove." Grandma ordered

Harm shook hands with Frank and all the introductions were made for cousins, aunts, uncles, and names were tossed for the children.

Once inside the house, Trish led Mac and Harm upstairs to the second floor. She opened Harms door to his room and Mac let out a laugh.

"What?" Harm asked her

"Its just what I expected, HA.you amaze me Harm. All these aviator posters and oh look a poster of what was her name?" Mac racked her brain trying to remember the name of the swimsuit slash actress.

"You two will be in here," Trish said "Get settled and come back downstairs to visit."

"Wait," harm caught his mothers arm before she had a chance to escape, "Us TWO?"

"Well yes, youll have to share, im sure you don't have a problem with that , Do you?" She smiled

"Mom,"

'Darling, you are both adults, the house is full, every space and bed is taken. It's a full size bed, you can survive." She smiled and walked out the door

"Bo Derrek." Mac said as she poked Harm in the chest.

'Did you not just hear what my mother said?"

"Oh, about sharing? Yes I heard her. That could lead to a very..," She came closer and harms heart stopped, "Very interesting twist in the game Sailor."

Harm dropped the bags and grabbed her before Mac knew what was happening, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. His lips crushed down on hers as his hand snaked up to the back of her head, holding her there afraid she would move away. Mac melted and was in total shock that she didn't know when she moved her hands up Harms strong muscled back.

The sound of footsteps running past the door caused the two to come back to reality and break apart, breathless.

"Wow."

"HA marine, did I catch you off guard?"

"Yes, I do believe you did. Did I say that right?"

'I think a repeat kiss might help you remember how to say it."

"Im thinking that might work." She answered and nodded

Harm cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her one more time but was rudely interrupted by a little voice in the hallway.

"We have doors for a reason. That's what mommy says when she wants to kiss daddy."

Four year old Macy stated while shaking her head back and forth

'Ok, thank you." Harm was caught with his hand in the candy jar, only this time his hands were on Mac.

As she heard the little pitter patter of feet disappear down the hall, Mac giggled and reached up to Harms face. She pulled him closer and gently kissed his lips.

"I do believe this game just took a major turn, again."

"HARMON RABB." Came a bellowing voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes but at this rate, its going to be a long game. Let's call it monopoly, that one seems to go on forever."

"Monopoly, that's interesting. What can I buy? Hey you cheated already. You broke the rules of the game."

"Me, for the right amount. And what do you mean I cheated already? All I did was kiss you. " Harm laughed and kissed her nose. Taking her hand in his, he led a laughing marine down to the madhouse.

"That, my dear is cheating." Mac said as she winked back at him upon entering the busy kitchen.

Mac casually let her hand fall behind her as she entered the kitchen. She smiled when Harm gently took hold of it, following like a puppy dog on cue. The smell of cookies and pies drifted around the room. The children sat in the corner stringing cranberries and popcorn on string with Trish watching carefully over them.

"Look Trish, they're under the mistletoe grandmamma just hung up." Pointed the little boy that was sitting on Trish's lap.

Harm and Mac both looked up and Harm squeezed Macs hand. Mac carefully took a quick step to the side and was immediately out from under the poison hanging above them.

"Not yet." She whispered to him as he started to argue.

"Awe but the magic will swarm around you before you know it." Grandma Sarah announced.

"You'll never know where the mistletoe will hang." Trish added, laughing while she watched Macs eyes widen.

Rachel, who was standing at the counter turned and tossed Mac an apron.

"Just in time Mac, its pumpkin pie time. And you are the winner." She said as she skipped past Mac with a thank you smile on her face.

"Um, Ive never actually made a pumpkin pie I don't think." Mac responded with slight shift of her head.

"Oh don't worry, we use the canned and its right on the side how to do it.' Trish smiled, handing Mac a can of crushed pumpkin.

Mac glanced at Harm and decided now was the time to learn how to make a pumpkin pie. She tossed the can into the air and caught it with her other hand. Harm knew she was up to something but would wait and see what it was. He took the cup of coffee offered by Frank and joined the men sitting at the table.

"How is Jag handling itself these days Harm?" Frank asked

"Busy, its never a dull moment in the office." Harm replied

"CRAP,.' Mac said as she jumped backwards and a gooey pumpkin covered beater smashed into the floor in front of her, "That sucks."

She stood holding the mixer in her hand and tried pulling the other beater out of it, not realizing the release button was close to her finger. As she yanked hard on it, Frank covered his eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

"Mac, wait…" were the only words Harm could get out of his mouth before the beater released and lost the battle. It flipped out of Macs hand and flew into the air. Pumpkin mix went flying everywhere. Plop. It hit its target. Harm sat in total shock as the whole family burst into laughter. Mac turned quietly around and covered her mouth, keeping the giggles in. Harms lap was covered in Pumpkin, beater and all.

He stood up and carefully caught the falling pumpkin covered beater and tossed it to the sink. When he turned around facing Mac, she smirked and touched his nose with a pumpkin covered finger leaving mixed pumpkin on tip of his nose. Everyone laughed as Harms eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Not in here you don't, no pumpkin fights in my kitchen. I learned from that mess years ago." Grandma Sarah demanded untying Macs apron and shoving the two of them towards the back door.

"I would take that as your chance to escape outside darling." Trish said with a laugh.

'Run Harm Run." Chanted the munchkins, as they ran to the living room.

"Uh, I was just going to go show Mac around the farm.' Harm grabbed and old jacket hanging on the wall by the back door and placed his hand on Macs back, guiding her toward the back door.

"Stay away from the barn loft Mac, don't listen to anything he says." Frank yelled softly at them as Harm smirked and stuck a stocking cap on Macs head.


	4. Chapter 4

HAHA you all are great, Thanks so much for the reviews... im still adding chapters so keep reading and reviewing!!

Just A Little Mistletoe

**Chapter 4**

Mac slid her arms into the warm woolen jacket and pulled it tighter around her. Harm had placed a stocking cap on her head so she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears. The cold winter breeze blew the white sparkling snow across the yard like powder drifting in the air. The bright sun sent sparkles through the air as the horses pranced around in the corral. A black and white border collie appeared around the corner and walked with them toward the barn.

"I do believe I heard a warning about the barn?" Mac asked

"Like ive said before, never believe anything you hear. Especially if its about me. You've known me for nine years Mac, would I entrap you in the barn?"

"YES!" Mac laughed as Harm gave her the im innocent look he always tried on her

"Ok, you win, yes I would."

"Hands to yourself, flyboy, or we may not make it out of the barn." She responded as she slid through the door out of reach of his hands.

"Fine, have it your way." Harm just shook his head and raised his hands in surrender.

Mac turned and smiled, then shook her finger at him. 'I know what you're up to Harmon Rabb."

"What?"

"Oh, I know, Trust me, I know."

Mac came closer to harm and placed her hands on his chest. She found it funny that he kept his hands in the air and figured now was a good time to add to the game. She took a step closer as he backed against the stack of hay bales. He just stood there smiling like he knew she was going to kiss him. She leaned up on her tiptoes and was barely a whisper away from his lips.

"What do you want Harm?"

"You." Came the reply she had waited years to hear

You. A simple 3 letter word that would have been so easy to say all those years ago in Paraguay. A three letter word that could have been said anytime in their escalading relationship, or should she call it the revolving door relationship. She knew all the questions were over. She knew now was the time. This trip was the answer to what they had been asking for years. The moment they had both been waiting for. Well.. she was going to make him wait.

"Good." She said and turned on her heals, slipping back out the door toward the house.

Harm stood there in shock. So close. He had answered her and she had slipped away from him. Good? Wait im in a barn with a beautiful woman and I just told her it was her I wanted. She said Good? And walked away.. No. Wait.

"MAC!" he yelled as he came back into vision of what had just happened.

He slipped out the door and was just in time to see her fling a snowball at him. He didn't have time to duck and ended up being smacked right in the chest with an exploding snow ball. He glanced up and was hit again. WAR.

"Your going down Marine."

"I think you have already said that on this trip Harm." She yelled as she scooped up another handful of snow.

Mac glanced around the corner and was met with a snowball exploding on the barn wall next to her. She laughed seeming as he had hit the barn and not her. She lobbed another one his way and he actually was sly enough to catch it in his hands. Harm released it right back to her. Mac was laughing too hard at Harms tactics that she didn't realize he had snuck up on her.

"Mac," He whispered around the corner, only feet from her.

"Harm." She replied laughing knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

Harm leaned around the corner of the barn where he was met with a face full of snow and a laughing Marine. He reached out his hands and grabbed her around the waist. Mac was laughing too hard to actually fight him off so when he expected her to fight, he pulled a tad too hard and they both went toppling to the ground.

From the window of the house, Grandma Sarah and Trish watched with smiles on their faces.

"Is that my son out there?" Trish asked

"I do believe he reminds me of his father." Sarah answered.

"That first Christmas we were together." Trish remembered well as Frank walked up behind her.

'They are a handsome couple." Frank said

"It will be a nice holiday, Ive dreamt about this day for years." Sarah said.

"You two are crazy, you're going to catch your death out there, now get yourselves inside." Grandma Sarah yelled from the house.

Mac and Harm lay laughing on the cold snow covered ground while Daisy the cow dog ran around them yipping her excitement. Mac was still laughing and Harm rose up on his elbow to watch her more closely. He saw the old spark back in her eyes that had been missing for years. The joking, flirting, fun Mac was back. The Mac He had fallen in love with that first day at the White House nine years ago.

"Whose point is that?" Mac asked as she saw the concentration in Harms face.

"I think that is a point for Grandma." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Mac raised her ice cold hand and had an evil thought. As Harms warm lips touched hers, she reached her hand through the opening of his shirt, touching skin and expecting a yelp from him. Instead he placed his hand over hers and held it against his chest. She could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and realized hers was matching his beat for beat.

Harm raised his head and looked at her.

"Im serious about before in the barn Mac, its You I want."

"I know." Came the simple reply released in a hush breath.

As Mac laid there looking up at Harm, her eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips. He leaned towards her closing the distance between them. Before he could touch her lips, Daisy ran full force towards them and jumped over them spraying them with snow.

"Guess that wasn't the time." Harm smirked

'I think it was." Mac said as she sat up and kissed him fast and hard. She jumped up and ran towards the house, not bothering to look back. She knew he was still sitting there on that cold snowy ground realizing she was ahead in points.

That night Harm and Mac sat on the couch watching the flickering fire in the fireplace. Candles were lit around the room and the smell of Christmas was in the air. Both sat in silence, Harm at the end of the couch with Mac curled up at his side. Harm had his arm draped around her shoulder and Mac had reached up and linked their fingers together.

"I like it here Harm." Mac said after a little while.

"It's my place of rescue. I have wanted to bring you here since I first met you."

"Do you think I would have come before this?"

"You might of. If I would of pursued you a tad bit more."

"You were pursuing me?" Mac asked as she tipped her head up towards him.

"I wasn't doing a good job at it was I?" he questioned her.

"Not at all Sailor, maybe you should work on your technique. Since I've seen you with so many other women, you sort of flopped with me."

"Your not like other women Mac."

"And what makes me different?"

"You could kick my ass ninja girl, for one. Two. I knew that once I set us straight, there would only be you."

"Awe I see, so you're the one setting us straight then?"

"You know what I mean Mac. You know I love you, you're my best friend. But…" He paused as he looked at her dark inviting eyes.

"But, you were afraid that once we crossed that line, if something were to happen, we would never be friends again. I know Harm, I've been thinking that for years as well." Mac squeezed Harms hand and rested her head against his arm.

"I want you in my life forever Mac."

"You have me in your life forever Harm." She turned her body and faced him breaking the warmth of their hands. She cupped his face with both hands and closed the distance between their lips.

He could taste the hot chocolate on her lips and deepened the kiss. He reached to the back of her head and instantly felt another presence in the room with them.

"Excuse me." The voice of Grandma Sarah interrupted them.

Mac smiled and turned her face away from Grandma, hiding the giggle that suddenly attacked her. Harm was caught red handed and had nowhere to hide his guilty face.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but I wanted to come put out the fire, oh sorry, the candles. I thought maybe you two had gone to bed already. I see I may have to extinguish the flames anyway. Now you two are sharing that room up there. Im right next door. I do NOT want to hear any hanky panky going on. My heart is too old for that."

Mac started laughing and glanced at Grandma Sarah's serious face. Harms face turned red as he leaned down to blow out the candle on the table.

"Just let me stoke the fire Grandma and you can walk us to our room."

"Maybe I should make you sleep down here on the couch Harmon Rabb."

"He will be good, I promise." Mac said before thinking.

"That's what I'm worried about Sarah." Grandma said as she pointed a finger at them.

Harm reached for Mac's hand and pulled her from the couch. Walking hand in hand toward Grandma Sarah was like walking into the lions den.

"I'm watching the two of you." She then broke into a smile that spread across her face.

'Well I'll be, would you look at that."

They both glanced above their heads and saw the point of grandma's amusement.

"You planned that." Harm demanded

'This would be awkward moment 320 correct? This time we seem to have an audience." Mac stated as she placed her hand behind Harms head and guided his head lower to hers.

"Now that's what I call Christmas." Grandma said as she turned and headed up the stairs.

"Come along you two. The rooster crows at dawn."


	5. Chapter 5

Just A Little Mistletoe

**Chapter 5**

Once inside the bedroom Harm sank against the door. He was about to do the hardest thing he had ever done. The sight of Mac sitting in his bed, the smell of her Lavender spray, the sight of Mac sitting in his bed. His thoughts kept coming back to Mac sitting in HIS bed.

"I can't do this Mac. I can not sleep in the same bed as you and keep my hands off of you." He covered his face with his hands and peeked at her through his fingers.

"We've been here before Harm." Mac laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

"Yes, but not after we have been KISSING." He whispered the last word as he walked to the side of the bed.

"I could line the pillows between us if that makes you feel better." She smiled and patted his side of the bed.

"Im going to die." Harm said as he slipped his pants off. He pulled his shirt off and crawled into bed, getting way too close to one Sarah MacKenzie, sitting in his bed wearing nothing but his navy blue Navy t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Harm plopped down and threw the pillow over his head.

Mac laughed and reached over him to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. Harm took that moment to remove the pillow, not realizing Mac was leaning over him. When he gasped, Mac giggled and leaned down to kiss him.

As soon as he reached his hands up to circle her waist, a pounding on the wall beside them made him release her instantly.

"Does that mean go to sleep?" Mac asked

"I suggest you quit leaning over me or she will come in here and beat us both." He replied.

"Harm?"

"What?"

"What's the matter?"

Harm slipped his hand under her and pulled her down under the covers so she was facing away from him. He snuggled against her and put his face to the crook of her neck.

"Just go to sleep Mac. Go to sleep and don't move."

"Man you are bossy. Why do you make the rules?

"Because, my grandmother is on the other side of that wall. Im scared of her. I have a beautiful woman in my bed and I can't do anything but sleep. Please, quit moving." He Pleaded

"I can't get comfortable." Mac giggled as Harm placed a hand around her stomach and pulled her closer to him.

"Hmmm." He snuggled into her neck and once again sent chills down Macs back.

"Goodnight Harm."

Harm smiled and knew he would be spending every night for the rest of his life with his arms wrapped around this woman. "I love you," He whispered.

The following morning as the rooster crowed his annoying not quite sure if it's a crow or not .. sound, Harm woke to a scuffling outside the bedroom door. He heard what sounded like metal scraping metal and knew instantly. They were about to be bombarded and attacked by the "cousins'.

"Mac, wake up and take cover." He whispered as he leaned over the woman laying beside him.

"Duck sailor. Rooster, must kill rooster." She murmured as she turned over to face him

"Mac, wake up." All Harm was thinking was there was a beautiful woman laying facing him in his bed. Why did he have to keep thinking woman, beautiful, bed? This was a cruel joke his family was playing on him, he just knew it.

Suddenly the door burst open and into the room came one single man with enough noise to wake the dead. Harm pulled Mac close to him as his cousin James pounced where Mac had been lying. James was in complete shock as he realized a woman was in bed with Harm.

"What the hell man, I can't sleep with my girlfriend." He yelled as Harm smiled and glanced down at Mac.

Mac was not a happy Marine. She had been in such a sweet dream lying curled up to Harm when she was physically and abruptly moved. A huge disturbance of a man now occupied the place where she had just lain. She scrunched her face up at the sound of men laughing. Why were men laughing? One she could imagine but why was there a second man in bed with her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Harm.

"Someone had better be dead or prepare to be dead." She grumbled

"Oh ya, im scared." Came the deep voice behind her

Harm laughed knowing James was about to meet the floor. With one swift motion Mac had turned over, and somehow with the magical powers she obviously possessed, pushed James onto the floor beside the bed.

"I was sleeping very well thank you." She pointed at him.

The doorway was instantly filled with family as they all laughed and pointed at James. James glanced at Harm with a questioning look.

"Didn't anyone tell you my guest is a Marine Colonel?" Harm asked.

"I didn't know you had anyone here with you man. Last chic was some blonde that I met a few years ago. Marine, huh? I like this catch Harmon." He winked at Mac who instantly flung the covers back and headed to the bathroom. James grunted as Mac stepped on his chest on her way by him. "She's got spunk."

"Spunk. That's a good way to describe Mac." Frank said as he and Trish walked away from the scene.

"Is that what they call it these days? Trish asked amused.

"Well, now that Sarah has met James, why don't we all go eat breakfast. Its on the table boys, gettin cold. BOYS, NOW! Harm check on Sarah. That wasn't a very good morning to wake up to. Get her in a good mood before you bring her downstairs." Grandma Sarah said as she marched back down to the kitchen.

'Ill warn you now dear James, she can take you down. Don't pick too much." Harm smiled as he headed towards the bathroom door.

"This is going to turn out to be a wonderful Christmas Harmon. I like your Marine. Id like to see what she can do on the court." James said as he slapped Harm on the back and closed the bedroom door behind him.

"Court?" Mac questioned as she opened the bathroom door and came face to face to one very handsome Navy officer.

"Uh.. Good morning sweetheart?" Harm wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss Mac on the neck.

"Buttering me up Sailor?"

"I am. Want to get a shower?"

"I do, however, not with you." Mac reached around her back and placed her hands on Harms hands. She leaned towards him as he pulled her closer and kissed him on the mouth. When she was sure he was lost in her world, she moved his hands and turned around, headed to the shower. She glanced over her shoulder as she let her fingers glide from his.

"I can wash your back." He pleaded

"Ha." She smiled and shut the door behind her leaving one very puppy faced sailor standing on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: What can i say. You all are GREAT. Loving the reviews!! My kids are leaving for the weekend to go to dads so i PROMISE ill have 7 up tonight and probably more. We had our first girl scouts meeting last night so I wasnt able to sit down and type away to your hearts desires HAHA..._

_Have an idea?? Send it my way, what do you want to see happen at the dance? Come on fellow tribers... we do anything to get these two together dont we??_

Just A Little Mistletoe

**Chapter 6**

At precisely 2pm the house erupted into cheers as the children ran from room to room.

"It't time, it's time, it's time." They danced around and around all holding hands.

"Time for what?" Mac mouthed to Harm from across the kitchen.

"The nineteenth annual Rabb Christmas tree hunting excursion. One of a kind, you'll never experience anything better in your life." James interrupted as he walked over to stand by Mac. He leaned around her and grabbed the cup of coffee she had just set down.

Mac held her stance as she felt his eyes dancing across her. She cringed and glared at Harm as he snickered from across the room.

"That's my coffee. Have some orange juice. " She stated as she grabbed his wrist that was attached to the hand located intensely too close to her own hand

Within seconds James was pleading for his life with his head level with Macs knee. He was in tears from laughing so hard at her fast movement and his embarrassment for being taken once again by a girl.

"That was sweet, how did you do that?" James wife Gaby asked as she stepped over her husband now sprawled out on the floor.

"I can teach you, its not hard at all. Just a grab of the wrist like … Harm, come here." Mac answered motioning for Harm to join her for a demonstration.

With a panic Harm instantly put his hands up and shook his head no. Frank stood up to get more coffee and smiled at Mac.

"What's the matter Son, don't you trust Sarah?" He asked while Mac poured him a fresh cup of hot black coffee.

"With my life. But when shes trying to prove a point, no thank you."

"Oh, like you tried to prove a point by firing a gun in the court room?" Mac laughed and pointed a finger at Harm

"That's different. That was for the judge and jury." He corrected

"Whatever flyboy. Ok how about the.." Mac was interrupted by Trish.

"How about the trip to Paraguay, I heard that was exciting." She stated.

The room went silent as all eyes fell on Mac and Harm. Harm had moved closer to Mac and was standing an arms length away from her. They searched each others eyes for an answer to Trish's question. A moment neither of them would ever forget. That dreadful Paraguay trip. The ending, middle and beginning. Lost in each other, Trish interrupted them with an even harder question.

"Was it not that exciting?" She asked

"Oh it was exciting, that's one way to put it. Paraguay had its moments. Most I would like to forget." Mac was still looking deep into Harms eyes, remembering the hotel room they shared. The conversations, the what might of happens, the moments.

"Being shot at and having to rescue you was not one of them." Harm smiled at her thinking back on the moment he burst into that room and found her strapped to the table.

"You rescued her?" James asked

"He saved my life." Mac said as she reached up to touch Harms face, gently wiping the tear away that was unseen by the rest of the family.

Harm smiled and placed his hand over Macs and gently turned his lips to kiss her soft hand. Mac felt her stomach drop and felt the butterflies take over. At that moment she knew the truth. She loved this man more than she could possibly imagine.

The silence was broke by dear cousin James once again. "Do you want me to get the mistletoe?" He asked as he grabbed his jacket from the nail on the wall.

"That was a nice romantic moment the twenty of us just had. Don't you think?" Harm asked as he watched Macs lips curve into a smile.

"CHRISTMAS TREES ARE WAITING MY DEAR LOVED ONES." James bellowed

Jackets, hats, snowsuits, gloves and snow boots were all piled on as everyone headed out the back door in search of the perfect Christmas tree for the holiday season.

"I enjoyed that moment Harm. Give this ole woman more of those please." Grandma Sarah wiped a tear from her cheek. She placed a hand on each side of the couples faces and pulled them both towards her, taking the time to kiss both their cheeks.

"I love you Grandma." Harm kissed her back.

"Now out with the both of you, go find a tree. No mistletoe mind you. I have to get dinner going for you all. Shoo Shoo." She pushed them out the door with her waiving hands and flailing dishtowel.

Ninety minutes and what seemed to be two hundred perfect trees later, Mac was growing weary on ever finding a Christmas tree. Starbucks coffee, that's what she needed right now. A comfortable couch, watching a good movie, drinking a nice warm Starbucks coffee. Not out here in the cold snow, wet snow, cold wet snow. Trudging along as everyone fanned out in the forest. Sure so and so had seen the perfect tree just two months ago but amazingly could NOT remember the exact point on the map where it was located. A simple ribbon would of tagged it, but NO. No ribbon to ease life along right now. Tradition. What was tradition exactly? Really, was it out here One hundred minutes later, make that one hundred and ONE. She needed something to take her mind off this Christmas tree matter. Something funny. Harm was walking quietly behind her unsuspecting anything that could possibly happen. He was content. She could tell as she glanced over her shoulder at him. His eyes were trained on the ground and the prints he was following. She glanced ahead just in time to see the perfect snow covered low hanging tree branch. As she ducked below it she reached and grabbed it with her hand moving it along with her as she walked quietly, smiling the whole time. As Harm neared the perfect spot, Mac let the branch go and yelled to alert him.

"DUCK!"

Swoosh, Smack. "Umpf." Down went Harm covered in snow. He lay there still wondering what had come over her to not warn him soon enough. Wait she said duck, she did warn me. She warned me too late.

Mac stood with her hand on her chest roaring in laughter at Harm lying on the ground still lost in his own little tracking world. That was priceless. That won out a Starbucks coffee by at least four points. Speaking of points, she was ahead she pondered.

As Harm regained reality back to snow world, the realization hit that she planned that attack on him. She is evil and will do anything for points. He gathered snow in his hand watching her laughing uncontrollably and lined her in his sights. The snowball released from his hand and hit the tree limbs above Mac. Snow bombarded her and plowed down upon her as she screamed. The icy cold snow flakes invaded her jacket and went down the back of her now ice cold neck leaving her standing as still as a mouse.

"You, you slime ball scum, and more bad names I can't think of at this moment." She was now shaking the snow from her head and glaring daggers at the laughing Sailor in the snow.

"Paybacks are hell Mac, paybacks are hell." He just laughed and laid back in the snow proceeding to make a Harm sized snow angel.

Mac took this moment to land on top of him, taking along with her a hand full of snow for his nice smiling face. Just as Harms hands reached her waist for revenge, little Ryan came running by them.

"Dad found the PERFECT tree you have got to see it. It's ten times bigger than last year's tree." He said as he tried to catch his breath. With the last word he was off again at a dead run.

"Well, yet another moment brought to us by US. They really should make a TV show about our lives you know. It could lead to some very interesting episodes." Harm smiled

"You think Mr. Rabb? People would really like to see a show about our lives? Im seriously not seeing how that would be interesting." Mac jumped up and offered Harm a hand up. "Like you said before, paybacks are hell."

"Hey Mac, guess what, look up."

"What is it?" She asked as she looked up into the tree above her head

"Mistletoe." Harm said as he came closer to her.

"Nice try, your grandmother said stay away from that." She smiled and patted his cheek. She instantly turned and walked to where the distant Timber yell had came from.

Harm caught up to her and took her hand in his. Together they found the group with the most perfect Christmas tree ever. They had tied it to the back of Romeo the horse they had brought along. Two of the children sat on Romeos back ready to head back to the house. Grandma was sure to have some hot chocolate ready for the ice cube family. As one big family trudged through the forest back to the house, Harm looked down at Mac and decided he would never spend another day without her by his side. Now the fun part would be convincing one spunky Marine of that decision.

"Hey Harm, who's ahead?" Mac nudged Harms side.

"I lost track." He responded while looking up at the sky. "Oh look at the pretty clouds."


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, here we go.. Chapter 7 just for all you die hard Mac & Harm fans. HAHA_

_Again, I don't own anything cept my children. I did borrow the one million times infinity phrase from my daughter. Since she could talk she has said that and every night she says it. Shes seven now so when I don't hear it, its not a normal evening. She started out saying it to her daddy on the phone when he was gone in the truck. I love you Ali, I love you mostest,. Hed say I love you more than mostest, then she would answer with I love you one million times infinity daddy. It was precious. Now she says it to me, occasionally to him but it's a mommy thing now!!_

**Chapter 7**

"Harm what's that over there?" Mac pointed to some orange obstacles leaning against some trees in the distance.

"HA, James, look over there." He pointed and took off running across the field, with James fast on his heels.

Mac watched as the kids all screamed and took off after the two insane men running like wild little wolves across the field of snow. She liked this side of Harm. She knew he was a kid at heart but had never actually seen him action. Thinking back on all the years they had known each other, the assignments they had gone on together, the cases they worked well into the nights. This man she knew that was so strong and demanding actually knew how to let go and have fun. The turn he had taken was remarkable. She knew that if anything happened more than what had already, things would change. It had already changed. He wanted her, she wanted him. But was it something they could work through for their jobs? She stood there in deep thought thinking of the future they could have together. A life that could last forever. Children loved by their parents. Children. The thought made her smile thinking of their children chasing after their father across the snow as James and Gaby's children were doing now. She watched as Harm stopped and swung little Katy into the air as she screamed in delight. She met his eyes as he looked back in her direction. Her breath caught as he winked and presented his magical Harm smile. He motioned for her to join them and she took that step. That last step that was needed in their lives. Forever.

"Sleds." Harm announced as Mac joined the group. He captured her hands in his and reached around her pulling her close and looked directly into her eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Mac asked him as his smile widened.

"You love me one million times infinity forever." He answered

"Where did you come up with that one?" She laughed amazed at the way that one little phrase made butterflies in her stomach go crazy. Even crazier than they already were. She was wrapped in the arms of the only man that was able to affect her this way.

"My mom used to tell me that when I was little."

"Will you teach that to our children?" She asked him as his eye twinkled.

"I promise. I will teach all of our children if that's what you want." He closed the gap between them and met her lips with his. Her lips were warm and inviting. He wanted this forever. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The feelings he had were those that he couldn't explain. The feelings of a cold wet feeling dripping down his back. An annoying, so very annoying freezing cold…. That's snow, now a kiss. His thoughts came back to the snowy field he stood in with a WOOSH. SMACK up the side of the head came a snow ball, exploding into a million tiny snowflakes and spraying everywhere around the two kissing adults.

"Mac, lets say we join forces and see how the Marines and Navy can work together to DESTROY THE ENEMY." Harm ended up yelling the last part of his phrase as Mac burst into laughter.

"I think we can destroy them flyboy. Gather the kids; we need them on our side." Mac instructed while finding a nearby tree. She started making snow balls and stacking them for the upcoming war.

"Katy, you kids over here, your dad is insane. Hurry, go over by Mac, she will tell you where to be." Harm yelled as he ran by Katy and grabbed up two more kids under each arm.

"You can't have the kids on your side. That's not fair." James yelled and pointed.

"Alls fair in War man, you weren't fast enough. I'm Navy, I know how to gather my troop."

"Try again Navy, I think your Marine is in charge over there." James laughed and slung his head towards Mac.

"Ready?" Mac yelled while loading the kids arms up with snow balls and sending them to the proper battle stations.

"Take no prisoners, take them all down." Katy said and saluted Mac, dropping half her snow grenades in the process.

The fight began and snowballs flew for Fifteen minutes before everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't throw anymore. The kids were exhausted and had in fact been taken hostage. Katy and escaped her daddies capture and made it back to Mac with the layout of the enemies camp.

"You'll make a fine Marine someday Katy." Mac laughed as she hugged Katy.

"I want to be just like you Mac. Can you and Harm have kids so we can have more kids around next year?" She smiled and left a stunned Mac glancing over at the tall gorgeous sailor to her right.

"I like that idea." Harm leaned over and kissed her.

"She wants a baby by next Christmas Harm."

"Well then I suggest we get out of the snow sweet thang. Back to Washington, away from my family and flying snow balls."

"Promise?" She asked

"I do." That called for another smoldering kiss that would linger the rest of the day for the both of them.

"HEY, love birds, let's go, I can smell the hot chocolate and Grandmas famous stew from here." James yelled as he tossed three exhausted little Wells children atop the giant patient horse.

Mac laughed and took Harms hand breaking his Mac love trance he was obviously in.

"Harm will Santa bring your presents here or to your other house?" Jacob asked as he took Harms other hand

"Oh I already got my present from Santa Jacob." He knew Mac was smiling from the way she squeezed his hand and moved closer to him.

"I did too." She whispered, thinking of what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Disclaimer; Ok sorry it took so long for this one but I started a new job and have worked like crazy. It's nice to be employed again though. This chapter goes out my tribe. You know who you are. I'm sure you'll love this chapter. Actually it goes to everyone, except those cats right outside my window fighting. BE GONE WITH YOU NOW! I sort of got this idea from, and don't ask why, it just popped in my head but the Ray Stevens The squirrel revival song or something like that… you get my point!! Ok, so thank you all for the reviews.. Ill try to get another chapter up tomorrow. HAPPY READING.. oh and word of advice… DON'T DRINK, DRIVE, EAT, or. Run with scissors while reading this chapter. Did I say that right Melissa??_

**Chapter 8**

That evening after the tree had been set in the bucket of rocks, straightened and put in the perfect place in front of the north window of the living room, everyone stood staring at the beautiful Christmas tree.

"Now we must say a Christmas Prayer. Everyone join hands." Grandma Sarah stated. "Dear Heavenly Father above. We honor you and thank you for giving us your son this holiday season. We thank you for bringing the family together to celebrate this wonderful occasion. May you be with us every moment for the rest of our lives. Amen. NOW, my dear family, DECORATE MY TREE!"

The second Grandma finished her prayer and order, the Chipmunks singing Christmas carols burst into the room. Mac raised her eyebrows at Harm and he knew instantly what she was remembering. That Christmas at Jag when Harriet and Budd were wrapping Christmas presents for the children in the Hospital. That single day that changed so many lives. The day that Chloe was reunited with her birth father that she had never met. A day that everyone at Jag would remember.

Harm was about to join Mac and help sort the Christmas lights when he felt something hit his foot. He glanced down and found a nut spinning on the floor.

"You, uh, loose something there Harm?" Mac asked with a laugh and odd expression on her face.

"Harmon Rabb, you leave those nuts alone." Grandma pointed at him.

Harm raised his hands in defense. "I swear, it's not my nut."

He tilted his head a bit to the side trying to figure out where this conversation had begun and where it was going. He glanced at Mac for help and was met with a look of panic from her face. He saw her eyes were not set on his, but looking slightly to his right over his shoulder. The Christmas tree. What was wrong with the Christmas tree? Why had the room suddenly quieted to a dead silence? The only sound was the tea kettle whistling in the kitchen. The fire in the fireplace cracked and Harm jumped at the sound. As he slowly glanced back over his shoulder toward the tree, his eyes settled on a pair of dark black beady eyes glaring at him from the edge of a tree limb.

In one swift motion, the glaring eyes jumped from the limb and opened its mouth in a scream. A blur of brown and white with four legs planted itself in the middle of Harms chest clinging to his navy blue shirt. With the first feeling of tiny claws digging into his chest Harm screamed. He screamed as he had never screamed before. He realized what he was doing and tried to stop this oh so girlie sound but it could not be stopped. His mouth was open, the sound was there and he had no control over it. It wouldn't go away. The screaming, the clawing, the chirping noise coming from the freaking chipmunk attached to his shirt and chest skin. As he got a grip on the situation, he reached up to grab the tiny varmint when all of a sudden another blur of red came streaking across the room aimed at him.

The force hit him like a whirlwind as the swinging broom invaded his area of life. The life he saw flash before him in a matter of seconds. He had a chance to look down and what he saw broke his heart. The little beady attacking black eyes were in a panic. The claws dug deeper as the little chipmunk pleaded for his life. Their eyes met and he saw the chipmunk's life flash before his eyes as well. Suddenly the chipmunk felt the release of the broom and took its chance to climb. The chance to climb up Harms chest. All the way up Harms chest, digging his little claws in deeper with each leap. Harm reached again for the chipmunk but completely missed as the little guy let go and jumped to Harms shoulder, then quickly to the top of his head where he stood straight up, as if daring the broom to take a swing. Realizing the position he was in, Harm threw his hands out in front of him.

"STOP." He yelled

"DIE YOU LITTLE VARMINT DIE." Grandma yelled as she raised the broom over her head.

When Harm saw the broom raised his eyes grew as big as saucers. He didn't know that sitting directly on his head, the little chipmunk's eyes were just as big. As Grandma took placed her feet in the batting position, the broom handle went up. She took her aim, gave the death glare and swung. Just as she swung, Harm ducked and chipmunk head jumped, with the broom handle going in between them.

"I hate squirrels, and especially if they are in my house." She yelled

"It's a chipmunk Grandma, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA." Harm had his hands busy trying to catch the swinging broom handle.

He glanced over to where Mac and Gaby were standing laughing uncontrollably at the scene presented to them. Trish had her hands over her mouth laughing just as much. Frank, good ole Frank. You can always count on SOMEONE in this family to have a video camera recording some event. What an event to record. It would all be on tape. Wait.. it would all be on tape. Him screaming. He remembered screaming, lots of girlie screaming. Screaming that escaped out of HIS mouth. OH DEAR he thought. Can this day get any worse?

"TIMBER." Jacob yelled as Harm heard a horrible crashing sound and was fully engulfed in the 10 foot Christmas tree. Knocking him to the ground, penning him to the hard wooden floor. YES this day COULD get worse.

Everyone was laughing as Grandma chased her chipmunk out the front door swinging the broom every which way she could. Only one vase was broken and one picture fell off the wall. Mac hurried over to check on Harm but was of no use due to her consistent bursts of laughter.

"Harm, honey, are you ok?" She asked

"OH ya, Mac, I'm perfectly fine, just fine and dandy. Lets see should we recap this past.. What… 5 minutes?"

"We can, I have it all on video." Frank announced happily while holding up the camera and waving his hand in the air.

"Why, Thank you Frank, Thank you." Harm waived back.

"I can't wait to see it again, can we watch it now?" Little Jacob asked while the girls all jumped up and down and pleaded with Frank.

"Let's get the tree back up and make sure Harm is ok first." Gaby said as she ushered the kids toward the kitchen and out of the way.

Once the tree was lifted back into place and Harm was pulled to his feet, he just stood there looking dumbfounded and scratching his head. The family all went about fixing the tree and finding the strung out decorations around the room.

"Lets go fix you up you mighty chipmunk hunter you." Mac said as she took Harms hand and led him upstairs to their room

Once inside the room, Harm removed his shirt to check the damage done by those nasty little claws. He didn't even know chipmunks had claws, or did he? Sudden moment of forest forgetfulness. Maybe it had bitten him, maybe he had rabies, maybe he was going insane. He felt a warm cloth touch his skin and came back to reality.

"It doesn't look that bad, we just need to keep these little claw marks clean Harm," Mac said as she cleansed the area. "Are you ok?"

"Um…" He drifted off. Maybe he had contracted rabies. His tongue felt swollen. He had this sudden urge to kiss this beautiful woman. Wait that wasn't rabies was it? That was his human nature.

"HARM, come back to the present please." All of a sudden Mac burst into laughter again and placed both hands on his bare chest.

"Can you stop?"

"I don't think I can. You screamed Harm. That was beyond anything I have ever heard. That was .. how do I describe it?" She moved her hand to her face and did the thinking finger against her cheek.

"It was terrifying, I think I need comforted." His game was on. He wrapped his arms around her and took the dive for a kiss. His lips touched hers and he tasted the marshmallows she had been eating before. He was forgetting the whole past incident when Mac let out a giggle, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry Harm really I am. Kiss me again." She pleaded and blinked her eyes at him.

"No, you ruined it. Now every time I kiss you, you'll laugh."

"I won't, I promise. Please come on, one more time." She brought her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks, pulling his lips to hers.

This time the kiss was broken by Harm himself. Mac leaned back and raised her eyebrows at him with a questioning stare.

"I wonder what happened to the squirrel." He asked

"I'm not sure about the squirrel, considering it was a chipmunk. But I hope it will be all right. It might think twice about throwing its nuts at good looking sailors from now on though." Mac winked at him and his heart melted once again.

"Poor little chipmunk." Harm smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_Ok, yes I know, I promised this a couple days ago.. BUT.. with the new job and working extra hours.. I did however write most of this last night at work then had to type it up today, mind you my daughter was up all night with some 24 hr bug with her head in the toilet and me rubbing her back… ya.. not fun, then I have to work tonight till 11, so im sorta tired!! Thank you to everyone.. I hope you enjoy this. As I was writing it last night I was cracking up laughing, and im glad no one was in the lobby with me!! HAPPY READING and HAPPY… dreaming._

"Stop it."

"I can't."

"Seriously Mac."

"Seriously yourself Harm. I can't help it"

'Your making the bed shake, and I did not pay for a shaking bed."

This caused Mac to burst again into uncontrollable laughter. Harm turned onto his side and rested his head in his hand. He set his eyes on the beautiful woman laying beside him. Macs laughter stopped for one brief second but erupted again the minute she looked at him. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes to try to stop laughing but it was no use. There was a knock at the door and Harm shook his head at Mac.

"Now look what you've done, she's going to skin us alive." With absolutely no change in results from Mac, Harm glanced at the door. "Enter."

The door slowly opened, followed with Trish's wide smile. "Is everything alright in here?" she asked as she entered the room and made her way to the side of the bed.

"Yes, actually no. Mac is having a giggle fest this fine evening." He raised his eyebrows in Macs direction as Trish sad down by Mac.

Mac gathered her wits and sat up in the bed, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I'm so glad the two of you came this year. I just wanted to tell you that. I really hope your relationship is turning around. You've had a few hard years between the two of you. You belong together, you do know that right?" She took one of Macs hands and reached for Harms hand as well.

As his mother spoke, Harms mind was once again wandering off into another world. He was getting used to these moments and wondered if one Sarah Mackenzie would drive him insane for the rest of eternity. He was laying in a bed again with Sarah, at his grandmothers house with his entire family present in the home. His mother was sitting on the bed in the room he was sharing with Mac. Mac. She was in his bed. Mac was wearing less tonight than last night. Mac. Wonder what she will wear tomorrow night. Oh…. HELLO wait, WHAT? I hear my mother. Back to Reality. My mother is in this room as im having thoughts of what mac is going to wear to bed tomorrow night. Now im rambling and repeating everything. "Wait, WHAT?" He heard his voice chime in this time while his mother and Mac glanced at him with questioning faces.

"Harmon Rabb, you nodded yes in agreement. Now don't you worry about it darling. We have it all planned out. Don't we Sarah?" Trish said as she squeezed their hands.

"That we do and you did agree Harm." Mac reached up and touched Harms cheek, smiling as she did. She had that evil up to no good twinkle in her eye as well.

"Don't worry Harm, you will be a wonderful Santa tomorrow night at the dance." Trish chimed in as she stepped towards the bedroom door. "Good night you two."

"Sleep well Trish." Mac responded

"I will, oh and Harm, after tonight, I really do hope you don't start having those nightmares you had when you were little when Snickers attacked you."

"Goodnight mom." Harm tried to cut his mother off but was not fast enough. She had heard. He would never hear the end of this. Oh dear lord help me he thought, as he watched his mother blow them a kiss before leaving the room.

He glanced again at Mac as she winked at him and started to slide back down under the covers. As she did, Harm knew exactly how to make her forget. He made his move fast before she could fight him. It was now or never. The perfect time. She would totally forget about Snickers and his insane mother.

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers and felt her left hand move up his side. Her right hand moved to his face as he deepened the kiss and took the moment by storm. She was going to forget if it killed him. He was a Navy Commander after all. He slid lower in the bed and followed a trail of kisses to Macs neck. He felt her fingers in his hair and the pressure of her hands. She was forgetting. He moved his left hand to her waist and his fingers grazed her soft skin beneath her shirt. He heard a sigh escape from her mouth as he made soft lazy circles on her stomach. He was fascinated by how soft her skin was. Everywhere his lips and fingers touched he became more aware of how much he loved her. He was about to move back to those wonderful full lips when the silence was disturbed by the one question he dreaded. He knew what was coming and he tensed up. He could tickle torture her, yet that would wake the entire household. He could continue to kiss her and pretend he didn't hear a word she said. Yes that was the plan. Ignore a Marine. Oh.. wait.. Ignoring a Marine is not a good thing. This neck, awe those lips.

"Harm?"

"Hmmm." He responded thinking the attack on her might just have to be the plan, but decided to go for her lips instead. Before he could reach her lips again, she spoke.

"Who is Snickers.?"

He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and moaned in pain. Pain of knowing he had to tell her. The pain of knowing she wouldn't let this go. EVER. And the pain of just her knowing.

"Tell me, whos snickers?" She was not letting this go.

"My pet chipmunk." He replied finally, as he nuzzled her neck hoping she didn't hear his slurred words.

The following outburst of laughter proved she had in fact heard him, loud and clear. He made a mental note to slur more next time. He knew there would be no stopping the giggle fest now so he rolled over, grabbing the pillow out from under her head and tossed it over her face. Her laughter became even muffled through the feather pillow.

"Maybe I should just go sleep on the couch if you are planning to keep laughing all night.'

"No, No, I'm done, I promise." Mac said as she sat up fast and tried to keep a straight face while looking at him. She couldn't help the following giggle that escaped her mouth.

Harm started to get up when she grabbed his arm. "I'm done, I swear" she pleaded. "Come back to bed darling." She said in a sexy French accent, while pulling his arm and directing him back to the bed.

Harm glared at her and pointed his finger directly at her. "We are done with this." It was stated, not a question.

Mac nodded yes and gave him a very smart mouthed salute, if that's what you would call it in words.

"Goodnight Mac.'

"Goodnight… Snickers."

That remark was answered with a quick sweep of the arm around her waist and pulling her to a spooning position against him. He pulled the quilt up over them and snuggled deeper into the back of her neck.

"Go to sleep before I start the past scene up again."

"Really, I wouldn't mind Harm." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"I wouldn't either however Grandma is on duty again tonight."

"I love you Harm." Mac whispered and closed her eyes.

"I love you more." He kissed her head and laced his finger with hers and prayed he would not have a nightmare tonight.

The following morning, the only word that could describe the old farmhouse was simply, Stinky. It seemed that during the night a very unhappy visitor had arrived, took a tangle with Daisy, and not so shockingly won the battle. The odor was apparent as Harm stepped into the kitchen. He wrinkled his face and looked around the room setting his eyes on his grandmother sitting at the table drinking her coffee.

"Seems we had a visitor last night.' She said glancing up at her grandson as he entered the room.

"So, I can smell."

"'It'll be gone by afternoon. We just need to keep the windows open and someone needs to scrub the back of the house."

"No worries grandma, Harm and I have it covered." James said as he handed Harm a cup of hot black coffee.

"Where's the culprit?" Harm asked

"Banned to the tool shed till someone can get her a bath." Grandma answered.

"Poor Daisy." Katy claimed from her perch on Grandmas knee.

"Poor Daisy should of stayed in the barn where her bed is, now skedaddle Miss Katybug, the biscuits are ready." Grandma kissed Katy on the head as she jumped off her lap.

Katy took off in the direction of the living room in search of her mother but stopped short in the doorway as she glanced down the hall and saw Mac coming towards her.

"Keep moving Katybug, you are much too young for Mistletoe." Her daddy pointed to her as he walked closer to her to see what she was looking at.

"Yes I am daddy, but she isn't." She pointed to Mac.

James caught on to Katy's plan and stepped to the side knowing Mac would have to walk right by them, directly under the mistletoe.

"Hey, Harm, could you come get this nail?" He pointed to a spot on the wall, while harm made his way over to him, not suspecting anything.

Before Harm reached the small gathering group, Jacob cut in front of mac and stopped dead beneath the mistletoe. He smiled and looked at harm.

"Can I kiss your girl Harm?" He asked with his adorable little smile.

"I think that's a splendid idea." Mac glanced at Harm and caught his smile as she leaned down to Jacob and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." He blushed and ran off leaving everyone laughing.

"Morning Mac," James winked "There's hot coffee in there." He pointed over his shoulder as he and Katy headed to find Gaby.

"Uh…. Good morning, I think.. whatever is that dreadful smell?" She too wrinkled her face with a glance to Grandma.

"Skunk." Harm announced proudly "Its not that bad after you get used to it."

"Ok." She looked worriedly at Harm wondering if the smell was getting to him.

"So, what's with all the big words these days Mac, you thinking of using those in the next court case?" He asked her as he kissed her lightly and handed her a cup of coffee.

She smiled at him as she accepted the wonderful cup of heaven and joined Grandma at the table. "So, what are the plans today?"

"Well, the boys are going to wash the back of the house, You, Gaby, Trish and I are going to the grocery store and run some extra errands." Grandma answered.

"Sounds splendid." She beamed. She glanced at Harm and saw his face instantly drop into a frown. "What?"

"I just recalled a conversation from last night." He said

"Well from all the laughing in there last night Im not sure exactly how a conversation fit." Grandma snorted.

"That was not me." Harm got the deer in the headlight look he occasionally got when the Admiral was accusing him of something. "All her." He pointed a finger at Mac.

"It's your fault Snickers." She laughed

"Awe, so you heard the snickers story I see."

"No she was laughing to hard to listen. Back to MY question please." Harm interrupted.

"Wait, I want to hear what happened, who's snickers?" Mac pleaded.

Harm rolled his eyes and headed to the door, knowing there was no point to try to argue with either woman. "Im going to gather the eggs."

Grandma started her story with a laugh as Harm walked out the back door. "Ok Sarah, when harm was ten, he found this tiny little chipmunk that had fallen out of a tree and broken its little leg. He gathered the creature up and brought it home. He nursed that thing back to health for three weeks with so much love and understanding. He hand fed it special food he had collected for it. After about the fourth week, he went to feed it and it apparently wanted out of the cage and back into the wild. When he opened the door to the cage, the little guy jumped out and attacked Harm just as that one did last night. It clung to his shirt and he was so scared. He had nightmares for years. Nightmares of giant attacking chipmunks chasing after him, and swallowing him whole. They finally went away when he was fifteen. So.. how did he sleep last night?"

Mac had her head in her arms on the table and her whole body was shaking with laughter. When she looked up at Grandma, her eyes were filled with laughter tears. Grandmas snickered and handed her a paper towel.

"He slept well, oh man, I swear, I haven't laughed this much in years." She said as she wiped the tears away and gained her composure wondering how long it would last.

"Well, you should do more of it Sarah, you need to laugh and be happy. No more sad eyes. You have the man you have waited all your life for."

"Yes, Yes I do and I plan to keep him around."

"Besides, I think we found his chipmunk cure."

"What's that?" Mac asked as she glanced up from her coffee cup poised mid air to her mouth.

"Why it's you my dear. You are the answer to his prayers." Grandma reached over and patted Macs cheek.

Mac smiled and turned just in time for her eyes to meet the most handsome man walk into the house. He caught her eyes and winked at her, while watching her raise from her chair and head in his direction.

"Done?" He asked as he walked to the sink to clean the eggs.

"Yup Sailor, we are." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her face on his back. He gently turned around and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She needed this. She wanted this life forever with him. All these stories of his childhood made her realize what a man he had grown into. She looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Can I call you Snicker?"

"No." He kissed her quickly and pointed a finger at his laughing grandmother.

The day progressed smoothly. The men washed the house and were able to get most of the smell to go away. Daisy received a much needed bath as well but would still be banned to the wood shed for a couple days. Grandma, Trish, Gaby and Mac took Harms SUV into town for a much needed trip to the grocery store.

Mac pulled the SUV into the parking space and Gaby nodded at a small group of women clustered at the door of the store. She glanced at Mac and nudged her in the arm.

"This will be fun." She said.

"Why?" Mac asked suspicious of the way Gaby was looking at her then the smile that crept across her face. "What are you up to Gaby?"

Gaby waited till Trish and Grandma were out of the car before answering. "Because, four of those women were in love with a certain Mr. Harmon Rabb Jr." She glanced to see the twinkle of fun and mischief in Macs eyes. "And one still is. She claims he's back this holiday season to marry her and take her off into the sunset."

"I see, and which one is she, or are you going to make me figure it out on my own?"

"Ha, and spoil the great fun we are about to have?" Gaby laughed and winked at Mac as she shut the car door.

"You two be good." Grandma pointed a finger at the two women and then nodded at the group. "Gaby, I expect you to introduce Sarah to the ladies and be NICE."

"Oh, yes of course I will. No worries at all." Gaby smiled and gave her scouts honor signal.

"Oh dear, the last time she said that, we had to bail her out of jail. Gaby, be good." Trish said as she patted Macs arm. "You too Mac, don't let your Marine instincts take over."

"I'll see that I don't Trish." She smiled and prepared for war.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

**Chapter 10**

_Ok seriously, im having too much fun and I know you'll hate me at the end of this. HAHA. But OH WELL, it'll make you want more!! Now I have to explain the auction in this part. In my hometown this actually happens. Its beyond hilarious and we would raise TONS of money by doing the pie auctions this way. I think they started payment plans as well. HA. The tie part I got from a little man yesterday that was 86 and just came in from a wedding, He was adorable and told me that he had to stop wearing ties because the girls all would pull him in for a kiss. He was also singing and swinging his cane around. I think he had a few sips of wine!! Ill write more tonight at work.. Happy reading and thank you all for the great reviews.!!_

"Gaby, how are you. We haven't seen you in years." One pretty in pink suit dressed blonde said as she hugged Gaby.

"Yes it has been quite some time Gaby. Where have you been keeping yourself?" another blonde said carefully eyeing Mac up and down.

"Ya, well apparently not long enough." Gaby pretended to be texting.

Mac caught the way Blondie number two was looking at he and chose right away that this was the one she had to watch out for.

"Are you all here for Christmas" Blonde three asked.

"Yes, the whole gang. James, me, the kids, Trish, Frank, Mac, Harm, Jessica, and Ryan. Oh and Brandon will be here later today." Gaby nodded to the redheaded woman and received a smile in return. She noticed everyone was very intent on watching Mac so she figured they had waited long enough. She prepared her cell phone.

"You said Harm was here as well?' quizzed blonde two.

Oh no she didn't. Did she obviously think I didn't catch that look? Yes that was certainly her. She's so going down. He's mine. "I take it you knew Harm?" She asked psycho piranha weirdo girl.

"Oh yes,' She reached out and touched Mac's arm receiving a smile from Mac. "We dated seriously and were to get married when he graduated from Academy."

Mac glanced at the invading hand touching her arm and smiled again, knowing in one moment she could have her begging for her life. "That's funny; he's never mentioned you at all."

"Well, you know, the distance thing, being young. But now that he's home, Id just love to see him."

"Ya, I don't see that happening Rachel. Oh did I forget to introduce Sarah Mackenzie, or I guess I should say Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, Jag." She held up her phone and prepared for the picture of a lifetime.

"So you work with Harm at Jag, that's nice. Im sure working with him is outstanding. He's just a wonderful man." Rachel smiled waiting for Macs response.

"Yes, he is. The good thing is I outrank him so he has to follow my orders. He's the perfect partner, in and out of the office."

. "Smile." Gaby snapped a picture on her cell phone.

Mac glanced at Gaby and smiled as Rachel's mouth opened but closed it again not having a comeback for that last comment.

"Sarah, it's a pleasure to meet you. Im Rylea, this Amy, Simone, April and of course, Rachel. So how long have you known Harm?"

"Hi Rylea you can call me Mac. Harm, lets see we met nine years ago on a case actually." She nodded hellos to the other women.

"And how long have you two been together?" Amy asked smiling, knowing Rachel's blood was about to hit boiling overflow any minute.

"Oh we have danced around it for so long but finally realized it's meant to be. It's hard to pinpoint a time we haven't been together." She answered as she saw Rachel's eyes turn red, proving she had just hit boiling point. She smiled in her direction with so many thoughts running through her mind of the fun this could actually be.

"You know, we were very close." Rachel was trying to come up with a comeback but failing miserably. She had no clue that going up against Sarah Mackenzie could send her to her grave.

"That's nice, Ill be sure to tell him you asked about him. Im sure we will see you tonight at the dance?" Mac raised her eyebrows and figured now was the perfect time to go find Trish and Grandma. She glanced at Gaby and saw even more mischief in her eyes than she wanted to.

"So, Gaby, people have been asking if you were planning to be here this year. You know, after the last time with you being arrested and all." Rachel had given up and turned on Gaby again.

"Well it's nice to know that people are still asking about me. I do believe that was one dance that hit the record books," She glanced at Mac with a Ill explain later look and continued on quickly, "So, how was your community service Rachel?"

"Grow up Gaby, your daughter is going to be just as bad as you are. You all think you are so good. The Wise ever wonderful Rabb family. You're all like, like, like cheerleaders in your own little clique and you won't let anyone else in." She turned on her heals and stomped off towards her car.

"We only let the good ones in, the ones that…," Gaby saw Rachel was out of hearing range so she let it go with a smile.

"Gaby, again, it's great to see you, Mac, it was a pleasure to meet you. We will see you tonight." Rylea patted Gaby on the arm and gave her the im watching you hand signal.

Gaby laughed and grabbed Macs hand. "That was fun." She laughed.

"What in the world was all that?" Mac asked her as they walked in the grocery store.

"Oh, just a little misunderstanding between my car and hers, and a stop sign. It was nothing really. It's not my fault the stop sign went through her window. I was just there at the wrong time." She waived at Grandma across the store and headed towards her.

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse the guys had finished hosing off the house when Harms cell phone buzzed in his pocket indicating a text. He opened the phone and held it up to James. "Text from Gab…. OH CRAP." He stopped dead in his tracks.

James hurried over to him. "Oh… that does NOT look good at all."

"I knew better than to let her go off with your wife." Harm kept studying the picture in disbelief. Where were his mother and grandmother? Why did they leave her alone with her?

"Harm, be real man, we both know our women can take care of themselves. No worries." James laughed and slapped Harm on the back.

"Check out that glare from Racheel. Wonder what Mac said to her." James drew the eel out on Rachels name to make it sound like she was water trash.

"That's the problem J, That's the problem." He snapped the phone shut and said a silent prayer for his sanity.

"Oh its going to be a fun dance tonight." James laughed as he walked to the house.

"Maybe I should call." Harm wondered aloud but soon decided not to fret about it. Mac could handle herself. But then she WAS with Gaby and Gaby knew the sheriffs office just a little too well. He shook his head and headed to the house for coffee.

……..

Gaby and Mac headed into the store in search of Trish and Grandma. They found them in the baking isle and Grandma stopped to watch them approach.

"Well, I see you girls are fine. Hows the others?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

"All in one piece, unfortunately." Mac answered before Gaby could get a word in.

"OH YA GIRL, that's what im talking about." Gaby gave Mac a high five.

"Oh dear, there's two of them now. Sheriff Dunn said he would be watching you tonight Gaby. You be good." Trish informed.

"Jeesh, you pull one punch and suddenly you're a known felon." Gaby rolled her eyes.

"I thought it was a stop sign, and besides, I know of two excellent lawyers that have your back." Mac announced proudly.

"Well, her face kinda got in the way of my fist. Not sure how that happened." Gaby shrugged her shoulders.

"Make that one lawyer dear, I have a feeling you'll be on Gaby's side of the bench." Trish laughed as she put more canned milk in the basket.

"So tonight should be interesting, we will show you what a real party is. How are the parties in Washington Mac?" Grandma asked.

"Yes, the Embassy gala was excellent, gorgeous dresses, people from all over the world. However we were on assignment and ended up the Sudanese Embassy was taken over by terrorists looking for a deadly disease, I was captured, Harm saved me, then we saved the world. There was the time Harm had to escort a Romanian Princess to a Nato ball, but terrorists were after them…"

"Ok, maybe not that exciting, but the pie auction is the best in the world." Trish announced.

"You never know dears, nothing like a dance to enlighten the romance of loved ones. Im gonna need me some beer after tonight." Grandma headed in the beer cooler direction and Trish headed for the wine.

"You might want to check the vacancy at the Resort tonight Mac." Gaby nudged her as she followed Grandma.

As they walked out of the store pushing two large grocery carts, Rylea approached them with a beaming smile.

"Just thought I would let you know, Rachel is out for harm tonight. She said she going to win him back and leave you in her dust."

"Just remind Rachel, who's sleeping with him." Mac smiled and headed to the SUV.

"I like her. I like her a lot." Grandma snickered.

"Oh boy, this is going to be so good." Trish clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Score one for the Mac girl, oh ya, oh ya, go Mac, beat her ass. Go Mac." Gaby was dancing around the parking lot singing, not knowing Rachel sat four cars down fuming and out for revenge.

Once the girls arrived home and put all the groceries away, Mac headed upstairs to get ready for the dance. She walked into the room and found Harm dressed to a tee attempting to master his tie.

"Wow Sailor, you know what ties are good for?" She asked as she moved between him and the mirror.

"Im pretty sure you're about to show me." He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Here, let me help you." She took over and successfully mastered the red silk tie.

He wore black slacks and a white dress shirt starched and ironed. The red tie added a sparkle to his dark eyes. Mac admired her work and smiled at the gorgeous man standing before her. She reached again to his tie and pulled gently making him follow her lead. He followed properly like a well trained dog. As she leaned back, Harm placed his hands on both sides of her waist. Their lips touched and her hands roamed to his cheeks pulling him closer into the romantic kiss.

"I don't want this holiday to end Harm." She whispered when their lips parted for a second.

"Are you sure Sarah? Cause there will be no turning back from here. I won't wait anymore." He answered with pleading eyes.

Mac, knowing she needed to break the seriousness of this conversation smiled and kissed him quick. "Well, that depends on what you got me for Christmas."

With that said she pushed him back and headed to take a shower. She knew he was smiling and decided to up the anty. She pulled her sweater over her head as she walked into the bathroom knowing he was watching her. She glanced back to see his expression but was caught off guard when he grabbed her around the waist and turned her to face him kissing her fast and hard. His hands moved up her back and she knew she had to gain control.

"Hey handsome, I hear Grandma coming up the stairs." That did it. He was out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him so fast it left Mac laughing.

"She is not." He yelled from the bedroom doorway, laughing because he knew she had won big time.

Mac put the finishing touches on her makeup and checked her hair. She grabbed her red chiffon wrap and her purse and headed downstairs to the waiting group. When she stepped around the corner, Harm caught his breath. The white glistening spaghetti strapped dress set against her tanned skin was breathtaking. The red chiffon wrap she had draped over her arms accented the small red roses in her upswept hair. Small strands had escaped and drifted down around her face and shoulders. He was in awe at her beauty and caught the sparkle in her eye.

"I have something for you." He said as he walked toward her, taking her hand and slowly twirling her around in a romantic dance move so she was facing the wall mirror. He stood behind her and gently placed a necklace around his neck. Mac gasped at the small antique silver pendant with the single red ruby in the center. She looked back at his eyes in the reflection and let a tear fall from her eye. She reached up to wipe it away and then touched his hand that was resting on her shoulder. She watched him as he kissed the back of her neck where he clasped the necklace together. Goosebumps covered her body at the touch of his lips on her skin. His hands moved down her arms and he touched his lips to her right shoulder. Her beauty was one of a kind and could never be replaced. She leaned back into his arms as he moved his lips to her neck just below her ear.

"Hey, can we go?" James asked as he smacked Harm on the back.

"By the way Harm, I like my gift."

Harm met Macs eyes in the mirror and smiled as she mouthed I love you. He linked their fingers and together they walked to the waiting SUV.

All eyes were on Harm and Mac as the group entered the festive building. The pair was stunning and heads turned for the both of them. Music swam around the room and couples danced on the wooden dance floor. People were in groups talking, laughing and enjoying the spirit of the holiday. Harm spotted Rachel headed in their direction and decided not even to start that fire yet. He put one hand at the base of Macs back and the other on her waist directing her to the dance floor.

As they danced together, Harms eyes kept drifting around the room. "You know, we have never danced as a couple before Mac."

"Your right flyboy, but are you planning to be looking all around the room or keep your eyes on me tonight?" She asked as she guided his face back to hers.

"Im all yours Marine. So, what was the confrontation with Rachel today?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about, however she's after you and wont let anyone get in the way."

"Well then, you had better keep your hands a hold of me tonight." He kissed her neck.

"Oh you keep that up handsome and you'll be going home with me." She laughed.

"Is that a request?"

"No, it's an order." She laughed again as the song ended and they walked hand in hand to the table occupied by the rest of the family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you don't mind, we will now start the pie auction. You all know the rules, this is for a good cause, so dig your money out. GO."

The auctioneer took off in a ramble scramble of words and Harm heard his name instantly along with a One hundred dollar bid.

"What?" He yelled shocked that he was called on and had never actually bid on anything.

"Oh you don't know the rules Harm, too bad for you. See this is an anything goes auction. You don't actually have to bid, you just have to give money. You can blink, you can scratch your head, you can look at your girl, you can just sit there doing absolutely nothing and you'll get called upon. It's all good. Makes it more interesting and fun. People love this type of auction. I had to sell my car last time to pay for a lemon pie."

"Sold, to Harmon Rabb, good to have you back son, you can pay Mrs. Randal before you leave. Your winning bid is 600. THANK YOU HARM." The M.C. announced

"This had better be a damned good Chocolate Cream pie." He cried

Everyone laughed as the auctioneer took off again and picked a new unsuspecting victim.

Harm sat down at the table with his pie and glanced questionly at Mac who was eyeing the pie like a starved cat. She smiled at him with a wicked smile and swept her finger across the top of the pie. When she put her chocolate covered finger in her mouth and moaned at the taste, Harm died.

"MMMM this is beyond delicious." She smiled as she watched him fidget in his seat. Mission accomplished, she moved on. "Would you like some?"

"Punch, we need punch." Harm jumped up from his chair, sending it tumbling to the ground as everyone at their table laughed.

"You are so mean to him. I love it." Gaby was laughing so hard she could hardly say the words.

Mac shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I was trained well." She replied.

At the bar getting punch, Harm was complete surrounded by childhood friends. When he felt a hand on his arm he cringed. Hearing the voice following the hand he tried to glance over the heads to his table. No luck.

"Harm, how are you?" Racheel asked

"Rachel, im well, how are you?" He asked not really caring how she was. Where was a marine when he needed one?

"Oh im wonderful now that I finally got to see you after so many years. Why didn't you call me when you arrived?"

"Well, I guess the thought just slipped my mind. Did you meet Mac?"

"Yes. She's not your type at all. I thought maybe we could pick up where we left off." She said as she rubbed her hand up his arm.

Harm glanced around for help but everyone standing there was enjoying watching too much. He needed his Marine to show up NOW please. Didn't Marines sense trouble? Couldn't she read his mind? Where was she?

"Harmon, hello?" She asked while trying to move her hand to his face.

"Here's your two glasses of punch Harm. Better get that back to your pretty woman over there before that fellow sweeps her away." The bartender handed the glasses to Harm and nodded over towards the table.

"Uh, excuse me please Rachel, I have to get back to Mac." He shook her hand off his arm as he saw the opening between the gathering group and took his escape.

When he cleared the group he stopped dead in his tracks. A man was hugging Mac. Mac was smiling and kissing him on the cheek. She was hugging him again. And again, she reached her hands to his face and kissed him. SHE KISSED A MAN. Mac saw Harm headed in their direction and waived.

"Harm, look who's here." She said so excitedly.

The man let go of Mac and slowly turned around with a beaming smile on his face.

"Commander. Merry Christmas."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Ok, Ok, Ok, I was trying to make this longer but everything just keeps coming out about the same length. I ran out of ideas so SOORRRYYY. NOW, I have to explain… in this chapter Mac isn't MEAN, she just showing Rachel who's who or as some may say, whose whose. It's strictly all play, trust me. If she had wanted to hurt her she would of but I didn't want violence on Christmas Eve. More funnies to come, this chapter wasn't as FUNNY… I have to try to remember some more past stories from my life.. haha! Anyone hungry for Christmas dinner yet?? _

As the lights dimmed a single light shown down on the group gathered around this single man. Harm had a funny thought on the moment but then realized who he was looking at.

"GUNNY," Harms heart started beating again as he shook Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez's hand and slapped him on the shoulder.

"It's great to see you Sir. It's been a while hasn't it?" Gunny asked

"Since Paraguay I think since I've seen you. Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. Wherever I'm needed sir. You know me, I aim to please. I tend to keep an ear out for you and the Colonel though. You two seem to appear in crazy places." Gunny thought back on all the times they had met up in the past.

"This is so nice," Trish said as she walked up. "It's good to run across friends away from work. So how do you know each other?" She was clueless to the recent conversation they just had.

"Mom this is Victor Galindez, we call him Gunny." Harm introduced him to his mother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you _ma'am_. We know each other from Jag originally." Gunny shook Trish's hand as she spoke again.

"So you are from JAG as well then. That's so wonderful. All the smart ones work at JAG. How long have you known my son?" She smiled over at her son.

"Long enough to know he's trouble ma'am." He laughed as everyone at the table joined him.

Trish reached over and hugged Gunny and welcomed him to the family. "You must certainly stay with us at the house Gunny. Where are you staying?"

"Well I was actually driving through headed to my sisters but when I was driving through here I remembered the Commander saying something about his grandmother living here, so I saw the sign and here I came. I was hoping he would be here. I just didn't expect the Colonel to be here as well. I would be honored to stay, that is if there is room." He glanced to grandma.

"Oh there's plenty of room. Harms being good so he hasn't been kicked out of the bed yet has he M…." Gaby started to say but stopped short when Mac's hand slapped over her mouth.

Gunny looked from Gaby to Mac and then to Harm and a smile beamed across his face.

"Ma'am, Sir, if I may, FINALLY!!" He grabbed Harms hand and shook it violently. He just kept smiling and looking from one to the other while shaking his head.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Gaby asked with a smile.

"Let's just put it this way Gabs, if the Admiral shows up tonight, get to another room as fast as you can." Harm told her.

"So Gunny, im sure you have some stories for us about these two?" Frank asked as he joined the table handing Trish a glass of champagne.

"Oh Sir, I have so many stories I really wouldn't know where to begin." He smiled and winked at Mac. He watched as she rose from her seat and came around the table towards him.

"Well on that note Gunny, I think you owe me a dance." She took his arm and headed towards the dance floor.

"I think she was trying to get away from some stories." Trish said with an amused look on her face as she looked at her son.

Grandma looked across the dance floor and saw Rachel making her way through the crowd towards their table. She nudged Trish with her foot and nodded in the direction of trouble. Trish was trying to save her son but wasn't fast enough.

"Harm, would you like to dance?" She asked as she came near the group.

"I'm sorry Rachel, Harmon promised me this dance." Trish took her sons arm.

"That worked out well." Harm said as he twirled his mother around the dance floor, glancing up to make sure where Mac was.

"Yes it did. Victor seems nice."

"He's a good Marine. I trust him with my life where ever he is. He's sure saved us both from some major scrapes. He was with Mac in Paraguay, shot, wounded and escaped. He found me when I arrived and helped me storm the compound and find Mac. He was with Mac when some prisoners attempted to take over a prison and held a gun at her head. He shot the man and saved Mac. I hope to someday repay him for all he's done for us." Harm explained while Trish listened and glanced over at Gunny and Mac dancing smoothly to the soft tunes of the band.

"So he is always there when you and Mac need help. Like a guardian angel." Trish said.

"Exactly." Harm thought about what his mother had just said. Could he actually be a guardian angel? Their guardian angel? He had always shown up when they needed him. He was always there. Harm glanced over to Mac and Gunny and winked when he saw Mac was watching him. If gunny was their angel, why was he here now? The thought worried him. What was going to happen? Would it happen tonight? When, What? What was about to happen? His heart started beating faster as he thought about something happening to Mac. His life would be over. To come this far and loose everything he wanted. Wait, he had to stop thinking like this. Nothing was going to happen. It was always a good thing when Gunny was with them. No worries Harm, no worries.

The music ended and Mac touched his arm. Gunny escorted Trish back to the table.

Harm took Mac into his arms and pulled her close as a fast country song took over.

"Ready?" He asked as he kissed her fast on the lips.

"Harm I cant do this dance." She said worriedly.

"No worries, just follow my lead. Just read my mind like you do in the courtroom."

He took and step and she moved with him as one. They two-stepped around the floor like they had been dancing this exact dance forever. He had his hand at the center of her back and the other held her hand against his chest. He leaned his head down so his lips were near her ear making her shiver in excitement.

"Do you think Gunny is our guardian angel?"

Mac leaned back and moved her hand to his forehead. "What was in your punch?" She asked.

"Im serious Mac. Think about it, he's always there when we need him. Think about all the times."

"NOOOOOO…." But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it could possibly be true.

They were both silent in thought till the song ended. When Harm went to step back towards the table, Mac pulled him back. "Don't go, let's stay right here."

He smiled his gorgeous Harm smile and twirled her around and back into his arms. The lights from the disco ball above them cascaded color all around them. Macs dress sparkled in the glow of color and her eyes shown black as black could be. He loved this side of Mac. She was mischievous, beautiful and happy. She was his angel.

"Can we stay here forever?" She asked as she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. A simple kiss left him wanting to give her anything she wanted.

"Anything you want Miss Sarah Mackenzie, anything you want."

"Anything…. Really?" She quizzed him.

"Anything you want." He was not expecting her answer at all.

"I want a baby." She threw her head back and laughed when he choked out a cough. "You said anything Harm."

"Well, yes I did, but that wasn't anything I was expecting from you."

"I have to keep you on your toes Sailor.' She laughed

"I will say you're doing a damn fine job at that Marine." He swung her out and pulled her arm down his shoulder as he introduced her toe the old fashioned country dance called the pretzel. "Just keep a hold of my hand and don't let go."

She laughed as he guided her right hand behind him, caught it and twirled her to the face him again. She didn't know he could dance like this and made a mental point to make sure they did more of this.

As the song glided to a much slower ballad, Mac was ready for a rest. As they walked back toward the table, the sheriff was headed in their direction.

"You're up Harm. Come with me and we will get you suited up." He smiled as he slapped Harm on the back. "Its good to have you around these parts again."

"Im up for what?" Harm asked.

"Santa needs to make his appearance. He is a busy man you know with tonight being Christmas Eve and all. He has a lot of stops to make. Come on son, lets go"

Harm looked around the table as James presented him with the Loser sign to his forehead. Harm pointed at him meaning he would get even.

"You did agree Harm. Now go be the best Santa ever." Trish scolded her son.

"Ya, well I wasn't in the right mind at the time you two discussed this." He pointed at his mother and Mac as they just smiled back at him. Mac raised her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. "Are you going to be my elf?" He asked her as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"No, but ill be sure to sit on your lap and tell you exactly what I want for Christmas."

"I thought you already told me."

"Silly, that's just the start." She patted him on the cheek and watched him walk away with the sheriff.

Thirty minutes later, Santa burst into the room with the loudest HO HO HO ever heard to mankind and kid alike. The children screamed with joy and jumped up and down. The adults laughed and cheered as Santa made his way to the large red chair of doom waiting for him on the stage.

After about an hour of crying, happy, demanding, terrorized, squealing children and many old women, Harm looked up to see Rachel headed in his direction with a MY TURN smile on her face. He moaned as the sheriff laughed.

As if on cue, Gaby and Mac met Rachel half way to the stage and smoothly grabbed each arm changing her direction to the exit door located at stage right.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Sheriff Dunn pointed to the three women leaving the room.

Harm saw Mac glance over her shoulder and wink at him. Gaby looked back and smiled her evil smile. "I see it." He said as he caught Gunny's eye and nodded towards the door.

"I'm on it sir." Gunny headed in the direction the three women had gone.

Outside around the corner from the door, Rachel was pushed against the wall with enough force to slightly knock the breath from her mouth. She was trying as hard as she could to stand up to one certain Marine. She had decided not to give in. Harm was hers, he had always been hers. She couldn't loose him to this woman.

"Im thinking we have a bit of a misunderstanding sweetheart." Mac was dead set on breaking this woman.

"He's mine." Was the only answer Rachel could think of giving.

"Gaby, door." Mac instructed

"I have the door ma'am." Gunny announced as he arrived through the said door.

Mac had never taken her eyes off the little rat standing in front of her. Rachel couldn't look her in the eyes proving she could break her in less than a minute. "Why do you feel it necessary to chase after a man clearly in love with someone else?"

"He doesn't love you, he loves me."

"REALLY?, wow, I find that interesting since he here with.. mmm.. let me think who came with him… ME? I have been to hell and back with that man and trust me honey, you won't stop the future." Mac had her finger in her face knowing that would break her as a drill sergeant could do in basic training.

Rachel tried to move but found herself again pushed against the wall. "Must we do this?" Mac asked.

"You are not the woman he needs, he needs a strong, sophisticated, elegant woman…" she paused as she raised her hand and swung at Mac.

Mac, anticipating the move as a trained Marine should be, dodged the swing, grabbed Rachel by the arm and in less than three seconds had her on the ground begging for her life.

"I had plans for our life." Rachel cried from her unhappy position on the cold snowy ground.

"Cancel them." Mac replied.

"Is there a problem out here?" Sheriff Dunn asked as he peeked his head out the door glancing at Rachel laying on the ground.

"No Sheriff, in fact, I do believe the Marines have it handled." Gaby laughed and headed towards the sheriff, taking his arm when she reached him. "Care to dance?"

"Ma'am?" Gunny nodded towards Mac as Mac offered Rachel a hand.

"It's alright Gunny, I think we have an understanding now of this.. Situation." She helped Rachel up and watched as Rachel stuck her nose in the air and stalked toward the parking lot.

"Remind me not to make you mad Colonel." Gunny laughed and offered his arm to her.

"She was just really annoying me. That was fun. I should do that more often. By the way, did he send you out here?" She said while slapping her hands together to wipe off the imaginary dust.

"I was on my way ma'am." He smiled.

When they entered the room, Harm met them half way across the dance floor. He had taken the Santa jacket off and removed the pillows from his pants, leaving baggy pants and only suspenders holding them up.

"Nice beard there Santa." Mac laughed as she reached up and pulled down on the beard. Letting it go, it snapped against his skin making Harms face wench up in pain.

"Ouch. So.. uh….what happened?" He asked looking behind Mac for any sign of Racheel.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Mac smiled as though nothing had happened.

"Oh lets see, you, a Marine and Gabs, a known trouble maker escorted one very scared Rachel out the side door, followed by another Marine, then the Sheriff. Now you all come back in minus one very scared Rachel. What did you do to her. Better yet, where did you put her?"

"As you always say sweetheart, no worries." She reached up and cupped his face, laying a long hard kiss right on his lips, leaving no worries at all in his mind.

"Mac, your killing me."

"I know, but isn't it fun?" Mac asked with a smile. "Now can I sit on Santa's lap?"

He took her hand and led her to Santa's chair. He pulled her down on his lap as his mother snapped a picture of the two of them.

"That's just darling." Trish said proudly as she headed back to the table to show her masterpiece to Frank.

"Now, Sarah, what would you like Santa to bring you?" Harm asked in a deep sexy Santa voice.

"Id like a new griddle, a navel ring, a trip to Colorado, a new watch, candles, bubble bath, a red satin nightgown…" She glanced at him to see if he was getting nervous. He was.

"Whoa, back up. A navel ring?" He glanced toward her stomach and laughed when she kissed his cheek.

"I say red satin nightgown and you only hear navel ring. Nice sailor."

"I have a better idea, how about we call it a night and head home early to celebrate Christmas Eve?"

"And eat your pie." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he swooped her up in his arms.

"Food, is that all you think about?"

"It is when it's chocolate cream pie. Take me home Sailor."

At the table, everyone was gathering jackets and belongings. The children had all passed out from playing and running all evening so parents were loading them into the waiting cars outside. When Harm reached his SUV, his spirits dropped ten degrees. All four tires were slashed and the side windows were broken.

"Harm, seems we have a problem." Sheriff Dunn announced as the group arrived. "Ill take you home in the squad car."

"Or, you could get that room at the resort." Gaby raised her eyebrows at Mac and laughed.

"There will be no room anywhere. They are sleeping next to my room. Im not letting those two out of my site or hearing." Grandma announced upon arrival.

Harm let Mac stand on her own two feet and smiled as he heard the jingling sleigh bells approaching. "That's ok Sheriff, I think Santa has his sleigh."

Everyone turned to see Mr. Tucker and his red sleigh pulled by a pair of beautiful Clydesdale horses come jingling to a stop beside them.

"Did someone call for a ride this beautiful Christmas Eve night?" Mr. Tucker tipped his hat at Mac and swept his hand to the sleigh.

"I don't recall anyone calling." Frank stated.

"I did. Commander, Colonel, Merry Christmas." Gunny said as he stepped forward to open the door to the sleigh.

"See, he is our guardian angel Mac, He is." Harm whispered as he leaned closer to Mac.

She gripped his hand tighter and looked up at him. "I do believe, I do believe."

Once settled into the sleigh and covered with the warm blankets, the horse drawn carriage glided across the snow towards the little farm house across the hill. The night was spectacular. Stars filled the black sky like flowers on a hillside. The small falling snowflakes landed all around them, each twinkling from the light of the moon.

"Mac, do you?" Harm finally spoke as he hugged her close.

"I do Harm. I do." She looked up at him as he leaned his head close and kissed her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Mac." He whispered in her ear.

"Look up Harm." Mac said while she pointed above their heads.

"I like Mistletoe." He exclaimed before his lips claimed hers once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_HA, ok you will love this…please don't let any children read this… nothing happens but.. Well… ha.. Harm and Mac in a bed on Christmas eve…. PLEASE… torment here… Anyways…hope you enjoy, ive already got the next chapter started, but I have to work tonight so it'll be Saturday probably before you get another chapter… so.. Read slowly… have fun and remember… don't drink or eat anything while reading my stories!!_

As the sleigh rounded the last corner and the farm house came into view, Mac gasped at the sight before her. It looked as though the whole house was illuminated by tiny colored lights. The color danced off the white snow and looked as though God had hung the disco ball in the sky. Mac looked up towards the sky with a silent prayer and was thanked by the twinkling of the bright Christmas star above.

"What are you thinking Mac?"

"Just how lucky you are to have me."

"Oh really now?"

Mac laughed, "Actually, how lucky I am to have you and be here with you. This is the best Christmas ive ever had Harm."

"Many more to come Mac, many many more to come."

"Here we are you two, now skadiddle inside and warm up. Santa should be along soon." Mr. Tucker announced, pulling the sleigh to a jingling hault.

Harm removed the blanket and stepped down from the sleigh with an evil grin. When Mac took his offered hand, he knew what he was about to would put him in his death bed or coffin, one. He pulled her over his shoulder and held her safely by the legs while she let out a startled scream.

"Oh, now your in for it Harm." Mr. Tucker laughed as he tipped his hat at the two lovebirds.

"Put me DOWN. HARM. NOW, Dammit Harm put me down." Mac was pounding on his back and fuming at the mere thought that he had outsmarted her. She had gone weak in one moment and he had taken advantage of it.

"Just a second, I don't want you to slip and fall."

"HARM." Mac was still screaming as the front door opened and the family gazed out at the commotion on the front porch.

"You don't value your life do you son?" Frank asked as he guided a teary eyed Trish out of the way.

"Darling, that is mean." Trish tried to say but was laughing too hard.

"COOKIES." Grandma announced as she entered the living room with a plate of fresh hot snicker doodle cookies.

"OH." Harm gasped at the sight of fresh hot cookies and headed towards the couch. He didn't even think as he walked by the couch and dropped Mac ever to hastily onto the soft cushions.

Harm snatched a cookie off the plate and inhaled the fresh fragrance it released. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to his mouth and let his teeth sink into the soft hot dough, the soft richness, the wonderful feeling of…." He opened his eyes and came to a sudden stop as his vision focused on Mac.

"HARM." She yelled as she struggled to pull herself up from the floor.

Harm stood there and watched, finally realizing Mac was on the floor. Why was she on the floor? He had put her on the couch. Wait…. The whole incident came flooding back into his head as though It had just happened. It had.. just happened. Oh no, he was after the cookies and… OH NO… he was dead. He snapped to attention and rushed to help Mac up off the floor. When he placed his arms around her and pulled her up, she turned and slightly rubbed her aching backside that had met the floor so untimely. She glared into Harms eyes and saw the cookie lingering still, between his lips. She smiled at him and reached towards his mouth, laughing as his eyes grew as large as saucers. She placed her hand on the cookie and grinded it into his mouth, making him take a step backwards to escape her death hand.

She took another step towards him and shook her finger at him. "That, sailor was not nice. Not nice at all." She patted him on the face and declared war with her eyes as she turned and headed upstairs. She glanced over her shoulder and winked at him when she reached the top step.

"Night." Was all Harm said with no care whom was in the room. He bounded up the stairs two at a time till he was directly behind her.

"Itchin to get somewhere there Hormone?" She giggled and placed her finger under his chin.

"Hormone?" He crinkled his face up and smiled at her. He moved his hands to her waist and leaned his head towards her neck. When his lips touched just below her ear he felt her move her hands to his neck. He gently pulled her closer praying to God no one was still watching them. He carefully walked her backwards to the bedroom door. Mac slid one hand down his arm and reached behind her, turning the doorknob and kicking the door open to their room.

"You think we will get in trouble?" Mac asked as her hands roamed to the hem of Harms shirt.

"If you keep doing that, I can guarantee we will be in trouble." His fingers found the skin at her waist as he slid his hands under her shirt and around to her back.

"I think," Mac pulled at Harms shirt and jerked it up over his shoulders and head making him release his grip on her to remove the shirt completely. "This needs to come off."

"Mac." Harm paused.

"Shhhh. The watchdog will hear us." She snickered as she kissed the center of his neck causing a moan to escape from Harms lips.

His lips found their way from her shoulder to her neck, to her ear and to her lips. One hand cupped the back of her head as the other moved around to her back again, pulling her as close to him as he could. Her hands moved from his strong shoulders to his chest and she could feel his heart beating the drum drum against her hand. She slowly moved her hands up to his face, then around his neck, moving even closer to him than she thought possible. Their bodies fit together and every movement seemed to bring them even closer together.

They were moving, they both could feel it. The world was spinning out of control and neither could stop the moment. Hands, lips, feelings, all was moving so fast yet time was standing still for them. Mac brought her hands to a stop as she caught a glimpse of the clock sitting on the nightstand.

"Merry Christmas Harm." She smiled at him as he leaned his head back and smiled at her.

"Oh, that It is Sarah. Merry Christmas to you too." He leaned to kiss her again knowing he would never take his hands off her again, when she broke contact and moved out of his embrace. "What?" He asked her with a puzzled look. He watched as she crossed the room to her suitcase and bent down to open the top flap. When she stood up, he gasped and caught his breath.

"Red, or white?" She asked while holding a red satin lace not much to it nightgown in one hand and a single white satin not much to it nightgown in the other. He glanced from the hands to her face with a look that made her smirk. "Harm, it's a simple question." She smiled as she walked towards him with a sway to her hips that made him want to just toss her on the bed and not pick a color at all.

"Um.. yes Sarah it is a very hard question. Can I have a moment to decide?" He stumbled with each word never losing eye contact with this temptress destined to drive him crazy.

"Wrong answer Sailor." She turned on her heal and flipped both nightgowns in the air. Harm reached to grab each one and amazingly succeeded at the task at hand. His eyes though, never left Miss Sarah Mackenzie as she walked seductively to the bathroom, pulling her shirt off in the process.

Harm moaned and dove his face into the two satin gowns he was holding. "She's the devil." He said aloud just as there was a knock at the bedroom door. "No thanks, Santa will be dying in just one moment." He said as the door opened to show his smiling Grandmother.

"Everything all right in here?" She asked as she glanced at Harms hands and smiled.

"Just perfect." He answered as Mac emerged from the bathroom.

His eyes just about popped out of his head as his heart took a nose dive to his feet. He quit breathing and felt butterflies take over. His mind was racing as he looked at the angel that stood at the door.

"I see that it is." Grandma smiled and blew Mac a kiss. She closed the bedroom door and laughed to herself. Harm had met his match for once.

"Harm?" Mac asked as she walked closer to him.

"Uh, that's not red or white." He came back to his senses and felt his heart start pumping blood throughout his body. The butterflies were still there and some had now moved to parts they should not be flying around in.

"You didn't choose fast enough." She answered as she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his bare chest.

Harm moaned as her lips touched the bare skin of his chest. Her hands roamed to his waist band as she undid his belt. He was motionless, standing there still holding the red and white nightgowns in his hands. His pants slipped down around his ankles as he still stood motionless. He was thinking he was paralyzed from the initial shock of Sarah Mackenzie, a vision of green. That nightgown or slip or whatever you were to call it, barley covered anything. The dark emerald green satin and lace fit every curve of her body like a glove specially made for her alone. He had never seen anything so beautiful and he couldn't move. He was stuck. Literally. He tried to kick his shoes off but started to loose balance and gainfully decided it was smarter to just stand still for the moment.

Mac steadied him as she laughed and knew exactly what he was thinking. She had him where she semi wanted him, but not for long. The next phase was taking effect. She laughed at him as he stood there with his eyes closed, posed as a mannequin in a store window, still holding the two nightgowns she had tossed at him. She reached up and took the nightgowns from him and tossed them to the floor. She moved her hands along his strong muscled shoulders, down to his wrists. She could feel his heart beating and knew she had him so deep he would never survive. She smiled as she brought her lips to his neck and closer to his ear. His head moved a bit towards her and he started to come back to life. His hands started to move towards her waist but she caught them just in time. She shook her head no at him and he looked up to the ceiling deep in prayer.

"I think I've suddenly become religious." He said aloud. "Please God; don't let that bedroom door open."

This caused a laugh from Mac as she let go of his hand and walked away from him. He watched her as she looked over her shoulder, met his eyes, and slid the lock into place. He still stood motionless, not thinking that now would be a good time to remove his shoes and binding pants. As she turned and glided towards him, moving her hips from side to side, the thought occurred to him that then would have been the perfect time to do said thing with said shoes. Shaking his head and smiling, he reached out and grabbed Mac when she was close enough to him.

"No, now be patient." She squirmed out of his grip and pinned his hands behind him.

"I have to get untangled." He pleaded as he tried to move his hand.

"No, No you don't." She reached around from his back and placed her hands back on his muscled chest.

Her hands were soft, warm and sent a spark through his body, igniting every feeling he had. The world was about to explode and he was tangled in his pants. Well, his feet were tangled in his pants.

Mac leaned up and took Harms lips against hers, releasing all thought once again from his mind. Just as suddenly as she kissed him, it was over. He was falling. Falling backwards. Falling so far off a cliff in a whirlwind of emotion that when he finally did realize he was falling, it was too late. His hands reached out to grab whatever he could reach, which just so happened to be air. Simple air joined him in his panic as his body landed on the soft bed directly behind him. He opened his eyes and saw Mac smiling her evil I just nailed you big time smile. He grinned and was met with a very seductive head turn and smirk from the woman standing just out of his reach. He kicked his feet and sent his shoes flying along with his pants.

"You ready Sailor? Have a nice trip there?" She asked as she moved her hand to her hair, tucking it behind her ear, making Harm squirm even more.

"That all you got Marine?" He placed his hands on the bed and moved himself back towards the pillows. He kept his eyes on the woman as she moved slowly to the end of the bed.

She placed her hands on the bed, then her knees, and slowly, seductively, inched her way towards him. His mind was racing in so many directions. Sarah Mackenzie was seducing him and he was falling hard. She was good. Damn good. She kept her eyes on his as she moved up his body, making sure not to touch him anywhere for fear of loosing her grip on this whole situation.

"Harm," She whispered his name as her lips came within centimeters of his. Her hands were on each side of his body and her legs straddled him. She still did not touch him.

"Mac." Harm was out of control. He couldn't move at all. Sarah Mackenzie was laying above him, mear inches from his body, not touching him at all. Nothing but two thin layers of material separated them. She was killing him slowly. He knew it. She was the devil herself sent to drive him insane. A devil in green. A vision of… "I.. Mac… I…"

Her lips moved closer and she took his lips passionately and hard at the same time. His hands reached up and gripped her waist as he brought their bodies together still separated by those thin layers. He pulled her closer and wanted more. He moved his hands to the hem of her gown and felt the skin of her hips. Her hands were on his face. He moved his lips from hers and found her neck, dipping lower and pulling her even closer for all he could take.

She was losing the upper hand and knew she had to flip the coin back to her side. He was leaning them both so she was closer to the bed.

"No way Sailor." She sat back and smiled at him as he got that what did I do look in his eyes.

"What?" He asked with his cute navy boyish charm he thought worked.

"This is mine Harm, you just sit there, no touching." She glanced down at his hand attached to her hip, under the green satin material.

He just smiled and vowed to not move his hand. He liked where it was even if she was sending him a death glare right at this moment. He could take control anytime, he thought.

"My hand stays." He dared her.

"Fine." She leaned forward again and claimed his lips. In one swift movement, she had his hands released from her hips and both hands captured above his head.

He laughed at the situation and thought of all the dreams he had had over the years of this exact moment. He smiled at her and raised his head to capture her neck since she had her body plastered against his. He moved his hands around and slipped out of her grip when he felt her body relax. His hands swept down the satin fabric and wrapped around her waist as his body moved at the same time, flipping her beneath him on the bed.

"I win." He smiled as he took total control of the situation. He laughed as she gasped and pushed against his shoulder. "The Navy always wins Marine."

"Are you sure about that?" She smirked as she gave up the fight considering the current position she was in. She decided she was not dressed properly for her Marine tactics, however, that could lead to some interesting moves.

As Harm smiled and shifted his body above her, she realized there was no way she could win at this moment. Any movement brought on by her would certainly spark the .. what would you call it, situation? He had her where he wanted her and she had him where she wanted him. This was exactly how she had pictured this moment, just not the place. They heard the floor squeak in the bedroom next door.

She glanced at Harm and he raised his eyebrow at her. Now was her time, take the bull by the horns and flip this coin again. She wrapped her foot around his leg, feeling much more skin than she needed to feel against hers. In another swift move, she gained control again. Harm laughed and gasped. He reached up and pushed her hair back that had escaped from behind her ear. He could feel her eyes peeling into his as neither knew what to say. She took a breath. He took a breath. He shifted his body beneath her, connecting more skin contact and making his brain take control of his body. He couldn't keep this up. She was driving him crazy and he didn't know how much longer he could go. He needed her now and forever.

From above a sudden Thump and a second Thump sounded, breaking the trance Harm and Mac were suddenly in.

"What was that?" Mac asked paralyzed.

"Santa?" Harm smirked, but secretly wondered.

"Stop it. What was that Harm?"

"Well, let me just go check." He laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her to the side causing a gasp to release and exposing way to much skin to him.

"Go check." She pointed oblivious to what he was staring at.

"Ya, ok… can you stay right there till I get back?" He pulled his pants on, never taking his eyes off the half naked Marine in his bed.

"HARMON." Grandma pushed open the door with a shotgun in her hand.

Mac burst into laughter at the look on Harms face and grabbed the quilt, pulling it up to her chin.

"ITS SANTA, ITS SANTA, DON'T SHOOT SANTA." Katy and Jacob yelled from their doorway.

Mac smiled as Harm glanced back at her from the doorway. He pointed a finger towards her and mouthed Stay. She laughed and saluted him. He smiled and headed out to find what was actually on the roof.

Twenty minutes later, Harm slipped back into the dark bedroom. He smiled as he glanced toward the bed finding Mac curled up under the blankets, sound asleep.

He slipped his shoes and pants off and slid into bed, gathering Mac into his arms.

"Did you shoot Santa?" She asked as she molded her body against his.

"Turkey, seems it liked the lights on the roof."

"HA, it was a Turkey?" She laughed as she kissed his neck.

"Turkey lurkey, Grandma wanted it for Christmas dinner."

"EWWW, Harm you didn't." She glanced up at him as he kissed her on the forehead.

"No, we talked her out of it, considering there is a HUGE turkey in the fridge already."

"I think it was a sign." She laughed.

"Ya, kinda like Grandma pounding on the wall. I have to learn to keep my hands to myself."

"I told you to, but as usual, you didn't listen to me."

"Hey Mac?"

"Hmmm…?" She was almost back to her dream.

"Merry Christmas."

"It's looking to be that way Sailor." She closed her eyes and smiled at the very recent moment.

Six quick hours later, Mac and Harm awoke to doors slamming and children screaming. A herd of Elephants trompled down the stairs to the waiting presents below.

"We can stay here, no one will notice." Harm smiled as he kissed Mac on the nose.

The bedroom door burst open as Harm groaned and pulled the quilt over their heads.

"I think they would notice Harm."

"Next Christmas, we stay home." He snuggled into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If I pull that quilt off you, I better not find something I'm too old to see." Grandma yelled from the foot of the bed.

A burst of laughter from below the quilt made Grandma smile. She shook her head, reached for the quilt and yanked it hard leaving a shocked Marine Colonel scrambling for cover and a laughing Navy Commander watching.

"Thought so, get up you two. Day lights burning." She laughed as she tossed the quilt to Mac and headed down the hall.

"Don't put anything past that woman Mac." Harm laughed as he leaned over and kissed her. He slipped his pants on and tossed Mac some sweats and his Navy sweatshirt.

"Good God this house is insane." Mac laughed as they headed downstairs to see what Santa had brought.

"LOOK WHAT I GOT, A NEW BIKE." Katy was yelling, jumping and clapping all at once.

"Mac, Santa left you something too." Jacob came running up to her, then back to the tree as fast as he could.

Mac glanced at Harm with a question in her eye. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Here you go, it says Sarah and Harm on it. See?" Jacob handed Mac a small box and continued to pass out presents.

"Whats this?" Mac asked as she looked again at the man standing by her smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I don't know, its from Santa." He smiled

"Open it darling." Trish said as she sat down by her husband on the couch.

Frank took Trish's hand and smiled at her, knowing this was the perfect gift for the two love birds.

Mac opened the box and gasped as she pulled out the White snow jacket complete with the Avon Colorado Ski Pass attached to it. Harm caught the box and grabbed the black jacket that obviously belonged to him.

"Ive never been to Colorado." Mac beamed and went directly to Trish and Frank. She fell into them on the couch and hugged them both at the same time. "I love you." She claimed as she released her death grip on them both.

"Just take my son and have some fun. You two have waited long enough."

"You'll find your tickets in there, lodging info and everything you need Harm." Frank announced as he rose to shake Harms hand.

"This will be the trip of a lifetime." Harm thanked Frank and his mother.

"Oh I'm sure it will be only one of your lifetime trips Harm. Hang on to this girl will ya?" Frank insisted.

"I plan to sir." He looked over at Mac who was trying her jacket on and beaming with joy from her gift.

This trip would be it, the best ever. He had waited long enough for the moment; he could wait one more day. Their flight was to leave at 6pm tonight. Tonight he would spend alone with Sarah Mackenzie and not have to worry about Grandmothers, Turkeys, or whatever else might have happened here. Frank had arranged for a private jet to fly them directly to Avon Colorado. He was beside himself with anticipation. He didn't think he could wait and with one glance at Mac, he knew she couldn't either. What could happen? He was in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and she was in love with him. Tonight was the one moment they had been waiting for. Tonight was theirs. It would be perfect. Nothing was going to ruin this, nothing at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Unlucky Chapter 13

**Unlucky Chapter 13**

_Hey Hey. You guys are so bad.. hahaha… ok so here ya go… get ready cause this ones crazy and NO, they aren't in Colorado yet. I'm dragging this out for you just cause you love me so very much!! Thanks to Gaby and Melissa for the fun ideas.. Brainstorming on Skype is so much fun! I promise, chapter 14 will be Colorado and I will start writing it as soon as this one is up. Who knows it may be up tonight since Im sitting here waiting for NCIS Season 6 to start WOOHOO!!_

As Harm took Macs hand, they climbed the stairs to the private jet bound for Avon Colorado. The perfect vacation, beautiful snow covered mountains, valleys, trees and a ski lodge just waiting for them. Harm smiled thinking of everything they had to look forward to when they reached Avon.

"Whatcha thinking bout Mac?" He glanced at her worried face.

"A flight with you is never good." She laughed and smiled. "What are you thinking about Harm?" Mac asked as she leaned over and kissed Harm on the cheek.

"Tonight." He winked at her.

"Awe, tonight. No family, no turkeys, no…"

"Just us."

"I still can't believe Frank did this. I've never been to Avon before. I've never skied before either." Mac said excitedly as she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck.

"Well in a few hours we should be there." Harm buckled his seat belt as the plane started to taxi down the runway.

About two hours into the flight, the captain emerged from the cockpit with a worried look on his face. "Harm, we are having some difficulties with the electrical system on the plane. We have called for an emergency landing but they can't seem to find us on radar. We are looking for a place to land but don't worry, we will keep you safe."

"Great. This is really just great. I'm never flying with you again Harm." Mac grabbed his hand and squeezed tight.

"It'll be fine Mac, you heard the captain."

"Ya whatever, I also heard they cant find us on radar and the electrical system is out. Doesn't that mean we are flying blind?" She quizzed.

"Sorta…" He tried to think of someway to make her happy.

"Sorta? Sorta." She looked out the window at the mountains and trees below them. "Shouldn't that be Kansas or something instead of mountains?"

Harm leaned over to look out the window and frowned. "Just sit tight, I'm sure there's a reason." But he was beginning to be just as worried as Mac. He held her hand tight as they started their decent to the ground below.

"We found a place to land, just sit tight; we will be on the ground in a few seconds." The captain announced over the intercom.

The landing gear came down and the plane touched the snow packed earth. The giant trees swished by and slowly came into focus as the plane came to a stop. Mac glanced out the window again to the snow covered trees and caught a movement in the trees.

"There's someone out there." She pointed and glanced at Harm.

"It's probably a deer or elk. Don't worry." Harms gaze followed where Mac was pointing but didn't see any movement.

"Ok, well, let's put out some flares and try to find some help. Since this is a landing strip that seems to be taken care of, there must be civilization close by." The captain said as he opened the door and was met with a gun barrel to his face.

"EVERYONE OUT." Yelled the voice behind the gun.

Mac looked again out the window and saw more armed men running toward the plane. She quickly counted about fifty and looked over at Harm.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." She said sarcastically as he frowned at her.

"Why are you here?" One of the men yelled as the group emerged from the plane.

"We are having difficulties, needed to land. Our radar is out and there is no cell service." The captain said with his hands raised in the air.

"You do not have authorization to land here."

"It was an emergency, do you have a phone, or can you take us to the nearest police station?" The captain answered.

"We don't deal with the police up here. This way." The man obviously in charge motioned for them to follow him.

"Harm, have you seen that movie, The Hills Have Eyes?" Mac whispered as Harms eyes grew large.

"That is not nice. Knock it off Mac." He squeezed her hand and shook his head at the thought.

"Private jet, only two passengers. You must be important." The man in charge glanced back at Harm and Mac.

"Only on our way to Colorado, Commander Rabb, US Navy." Harm answered, deciding to leave out the fact that his beautiful girlfriend was a Marine Colonel.

"Your off course if your headed to Colorado."

"So, that puts us… where?" Harm asked as he glanced at the Captain.

"In the forgotten mountains. Need to know." The man answered.

"Great, need to know. Id think this is a need to know moment." Mac whispered to Harm, receiving a frown in return.

"Gizmo will look at the plane, he's our electronic man, he can fix anything. I'm Sunday."

As they rounded a corner they came into what looked to be an old abandoned mining town. Broken down buildings lined the dirt street with broken plank sidewalks. Old water troughs still sat along the sides. Music was actually coming from what looked to be the old saloon.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mac laughed as Harm pulled her closer.

"Shhh." He replied as he looked over to her. He had to smile at the situation. Another crash landing, men with guns and she's making jokes. Only Mac. Only Mac.

"You'll just have to stay here till we can get your plane fixed. You can stay in the old hotel, that's where we have been staying. The floors are sturdy, mattresses are .. well, there are mattresses on the floor." Sunday pointed to the Hotel Saloon.

"Sunday, it'll be tomorrow before I can get that fixed." Gizmo said as he walked up to Sunday.

"Well then, that settles it. Welcome to Camp Hyatt." Sunday swept his arms around and beamed with pride as he looked at Mac and Harm. "Our guests receive the royal treatment. Cut down the Elk."

Harm raised his eyebrows and looked worriedly at Mac. His worry left when he saw the smile on Macs face then wondered why she was smiling at him the way she was.

"What?" He asked her.

She reached up and touched his face with her gloved hand. "Oh nothing Harm, it's just that I'm NEVER FLYING WITH YOU AGAIN." She smiled and bobbed her head from side to side. She started to walk towards the hotel when she heard Harm laugh. She stopped and turned slowly around to face him.

"You forget one small detail my love." He laughed at her piercing eyes.

"What might that be dear?" She asked as she took a step closer to him, just out of his reach.

Harm closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "We have to fly out of here." He kissed her nose and laughed as she leaned back and swatted at him.

"Ya, well, in those scary movies, they are always nice to start with." She laughed as he shook his head.

"I'm not letting you watch any of those movies anymore Mac." He took her hand and followed her to the Hotel. Harm glanced up towards one of the windows in the building above them. The old ripped curtain moved slightly and he could have sworn he saw someone standing there.

"Did you see that?" He pointed up towards the window.

"It's a ghost town Harm. Be afraid, be very afraid. They are here to haunt you." Mac laughed and joked as Harm kept his eyes on the old window.

From above them the man standing in the shadows was watching them with hatred. His eyes followed every move, every kiss and every banter they made. He despised the man and woman and would take the woman as his. Tonight they were his. He wanted to make them hurt for being here, together. The man moved away from the window as the couple below looked up to where he hid.

The group walked into the old Hotel and was surprised to find it had been complete remodeled. Electric, running water, new floors, the works. Sunday showed Harm and Mac to their room in the Hotel and as he opened the door to the room, Mac laughed.

"Welcome to the Hyatt." Mac laughed and shook her head.

"Should of known." Sunday said wondering what her problem was. These rich hoity toity females these days didn't know what was good. She probably had never spent a night away from her big huge mansion they lived in. The swimming pool, sauna, gardens, tennis courts. His thoughts were cut short when she spoke again.

'Look Harm, and you thought we would have to sleep on the floor." She laughed and pointed to the Queen size log bed covered with an old quilt.

"Do you think they have room dividers here?" He asked her.

"There some inside joke here you want to share with me?" Sunday asked glancing from the man to the woman. "I take you two as rich well to do folk from the city. Never ever laid your head on the ground."

Mac laughed at this thought. "Well lets see, bombs, war, being held captive, trust me honey, I have laid my head on the ground. Colonel MacKenzie US Marine Corp. at your service." She stuck out her hand to Sunday.

"Well, if that don't beat all." He returned the shake and laughed at his visualization of her. "That's not at all what I was suspecting."

"What exactly do you do here?" Harm interrupted the moment as he came up behind Mac and placed his arms around her waist.

"Ya, Ya, Ill explain later, but now, its celebration time. Lets go." Sunday said as he headed out the door and down the stairs.

"There's something going on here." Harm kissed Macs neck as she leaned back into him.

"And you were worried about ghosts." She smirked as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Well, we can add insane ghost town in their own little militia world to our list of the fun we have had. Just think of the stories we can tell our grandchildren someday." He leaned towards her to kiss her but stopped suddenly feeling as though someone was watching them.

"What?" Mac asked when she saw his eyes go from happy to worry in a split second.

"Shhhh," He placed a finger over her lips. "There is an eye in that hole." He released his hold on her and marched toward the wall. When he leaned down to peer into the hole to the other room, all he saw was darkness. "That's weird."

"Harm, you are loosing it. Now stop with this ghost stuff, your starting to freak me out. Are we clear?"

"No, there was someone watching us Mac. I know what I saw."

"You two coming anytime soon?" Yelled a voice from downstairs.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better." Harm said as he looked back at Mac and smiled.

"Ya think so Einstein?" Mac laughed as she swatted Harm on the butt as he walked by her. She took his offering hand and followed him down the stairs to the apparently waiting party outside.

The evening was filled with music, bonfires, smores and dancing. People came out of woodwork so to speak and soon there was close to two hundred people around the camp.

Well into the morning hours they danced, ate and sang. It was something Harm and Mac had never experienced and they sat back and watched the activity around them.

As Harm went to load their plates up with food again since it was nonstop food flowing like a river, a man sat down by Mac and stared at her.

"I been watchin' you." He said in a very slow voice.

"That's nice, and why have you been watching me?" She asked nervously moving away from him.

"I think your purty." He answered and smiled showing his mouth of no teeth.

"Oh, I'm purty? Well my Sailor thinks I'm pretty." She nodded towards Harm who was working his way back to where she was sitting.

"I could keep you." The weird Hills have eyes guy said as he tried to lean closer.

"Come on Harm, let's head to bed." Mac said as she stood up and took Harms hands in hers pulling him along after her with no arguing from him at all.

"Ok." He followed her as though he was in a haze, even though it was almost 4am in the morning. "Who was that?"

"Ha, he said he wanted to keep me and that I'm purty." She snorted as they entered the hotel and headed up the staircase to their room.

"Well I think your purty, can I keep you?" Harm asked as he sat the full plate of food on the dresser.

"That depends. Are we ever going to make it to Avon?" She asked as she started peeling off layers of clothing never letting her eyes leave his.

"At the rate we are going, I'm not so sure about that." He answered and smiled as she stepped out of her jeans.

"That sucks. Are you going to join me or keep standing there staring at me?" She laughed.

With one swift movement, Harm had his arms around Mac and had flung her to the bed releasing a squeal from her as he caught her off guard. Just as he raised his head to look her in the eyes, they heard a cracking noise and the bed dropped out from under them.

They rolled with the motion and ended up on the floor at the foot of the bed as the footboard banged against the floor causing the whole room to shake.

The door burst open and a group filled the room. Their mouths dropped open as they watched the scene before them. An almost naked Marine laughing so hard she could barely get up and a Navy Commander laying on top of her about to die from just being here.

"This is not good." Harm raised up enough to look at Mac.

"Looks like you have a problem with the bed." One of the guys said as he studied the situation.

Mac burst into laughter again as Harm shook his head. "Naw, we just thought the floor looked more comfortable." He answered.

"Well, ok then. Suit yourself. To me, the mattress looked more comfortable." The five men walked out the door single file never glancing back at the crazy couple on the floor by the broken bed.

"We need to get out of here." Harm said as he raised up on his hands and knees above Mac.

"I swear, I'm never flying with you again. You are nothing but trouble Harmon Rabb Jr." Mac laughed as she stood up and yanked on the mattress pulling the front part of it level with the floor.

"I take it, we have to wait till we get to Colorado now?" He asked as he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his strong muscled chest.

"Is there a lock on that door Harm?" Mac giggled as Harm removed his pants and crawled into bed beside her.

"I don't really care anymore." He nuzzled her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Ya, well you keep dreaming Flyboy. Until we are safely in a normal residence, nothing is happening." She gasped as he moved his hand to her hip, pulling her close.

"Really, cause I could…"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Oh My God Harm. You have got to be kidding me." Mac sat up and glared at him.

"That wasn't God Mac, now lie down please, come on, right here beside me. We have to whisper apparently. Come on, trust me." He pleaded.

"PLANES READY." The door burst open as Sunday yelled and flipped on the light. He turned and stomped down the stairs to wait for them.

"So, I guess your plans are shot to hell now?" She laughed and caught the attacking pillow thrown by one very frustrated Sailor.

"Nine years. What's a few more hours? But just be ready Marine. The moment I have you alone in that hotel, nothing will stop me then."

"I'll meet you half way Sailor." She pulled her jeans on and leaned down to kiss the handsome Sailor lying in the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer: YA I know, this one took longer… SORRRY… its been a busy week. Did I mention I have a girl scout troop? Oh and that I caught my kids cold. UHG.. Ok so here ya go, they FINALLY arrived in Colorado. Checked in to the motel.. and haha.. yes funny things are to happen. I kinda fizzled out on this one and couldn't think of too much of funny stuff, but it still came out 9 pages long. They get caught in the elevator by the way. Melissa, this chapter is for you since you are the front desk agent.. HHA… _

"Mac, wake up. We have arrived at your kingdom my lady." Harm whispered into Mac's ear as she gently stirred in her seat next to him.

She reached up and her hand came in contact with his face causing her to smile, knowing he would be so close to her. The past few days had been the best she had ever had. Knowing he was there whenever she needed him or that she could touch him and kiss him whenever she got the urge. She felt him smile and then felt his lips touch hers as the plane touched down in civilization.

"I just have to say something." Harm started but paused and watched her open her eyes.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi yourself." He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again.

The door to the jet opened and the stairs were let down. The Captain came through the doorway and smiled at the couple kissing in the seat before him. "Your limo waits." He announced as he took their bags down the stairs to the waiting driver.

"Awe Colorado. I didn't think I would be so excited to finally be here." Mac announced as she stepped off the bottom step of the staircase.

"Finally." Harm said as he followed the beautiful woman he was here with into the limo.

"Finally what Sailor?" She asked with a smirk.

"Finally. Finally I get you to myself." He leaned into her neck and wrapped his hands around her waist. He pulled her gently to him and his lips found the hollow in her neck. She raked her fingers through his hair as she let out a sigh of desperation.

"You know what I want to do when we get to the Hotel?" She asked as she gained her composure.

"Same thing I want to do?" He questioned as he moved to her ear.

"I want to shower and eat." She laughed when he found a ticklish spot on her waist.

"Ya, No, I don't think that's the same thing I was thinking of."

"I didn't figure it was." She laughed.

Mac had to stifle a laugh as Harms hands roamed her body hitting every ticklish spot she didn't know she had. Maybe it was just the moment. She didn't remember ever being ticklish in certain places. Harm realized that Mac had moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and felt the fabric give as she moved her hands beneath to his skin. Her ice cold fingers against his warm skin sent shivers throughout his body and caused him to take a deep catching breath against her neck.

"Problems there Sailor?"

"Your killing me Sarah, really you are."

"That would be the plan Harm. You catch on quick."

"Wonder how fast they can check us into our room."

"Remember, I want food?"

"Maaaac." His pleading was hushed by her lips crushing against his. He felt her smile against his lips as she moved her hands up his chest.

"Is this bothering you?" She slipped her leg over him and easily moved to his lap. She moved her hands from under his shirt to his face while kissing her way along his jaw bone to his lips.

"No, no its not." He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer as he felt the car slow down and turn into a driveway.

"How about this?" She moved her hands to his hair and moved her lips to his ear, sucking on the lobe gently and laughing as he felt him pull her even closer to his body.

"Uh.. I think were here." Harm glanced toward the door and pointed.

"You know, you really know how to put a damper on the situation Harm."

The door opened and Mac smiled at him. She slipped off his lap and leaned over to grab her purse. She glanced at him as she lingered just a moment, then drug her hand back across his abs. He took a deep breath and glared at her. She returned his gaze with a wink causing him to shake his head. He grabbed her hand as she climbed out of the limo and quickly followed behind her not wanting to let her touch go. He needed to keep touching her or he was going to go insane. Better thought, maybe he should let go of her before he does actually go insane. He kept a hold of her hand as they entered the Resort doors and walked to the front desk to check into their room.

"Hello, How are you today?" The front desk agent asked as she smiled at them. She had watched them enter the lobby and had noticed the man had hold of the woman's hand and wasn't about to let go. The woman walked with her head up and a smile on her face as if she knew she had him just wanting anything she would let him have.

"We are wonderful now that we have finally arrived." Mac said as she pulled Harm next to her. She felt him change his grasp on her hand and smiled.

"Let me guess, Mr. and Mrs. Rabb?" The agent asked.

"She's magic." Harm winked

"Well I wish, however I just talked to your mother. Actually we have all talked to your mother. You have order Sir to call her as soon as you reach your room. Please sign here Mr. Rabb."

"Thank you uh…" He glanced at her nametag, "Melissa. Ill call her when we get settled." Harm smiled at Mac as he took the pen and signed his name.

"You will call her as soon as we get to the room Rabb." Mac glared at him then smiled knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah, Ill do just that sweetheart." He handed the paper back to Melissa and placed his hand at Macs waist, moving closer behind her making her shake her head and laugh.

"Here are your room keys, if you take the elevator to the fifth floor, right out of the doors, to the end of the hall. If you need anything please feel free to dial 0 and an operator will connect you. Have a wonderful stay with us Mr. and Mrs. Rabb."

"Meet me half way?" Harm whispered into Macs ear as he turned her towards the elevator.

Mac smiled as they walked into the elevator and as soon as the doors shut, she turned and grabbed Harm's shirt collar, catching him off guard. She easily moved him against the wall and inched her way up on tiptoes so her lips were even with his. She moved her hands down his sides as he just stood there smiling at her. She captured his lips with hers in one swift hard movement and he lost all feeling in every body part. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer as he tried to take control of the kiss. His tongue begged for entry as she smiled and shook her head no. She moved to his neck as his hand inched lower, pulling her even closer to him. When she moved back to his face, he turned and met her lips demanding that it was his turn. His other hand moved up to cup the back of her neck and he knew she lost all feeling as well. He moved his hand back to her back but kept the other one placed on her neck.

Her hands were roaming around his back and sides and he was having trouble concentrating on when the elevator was about to stop. He opened his eyes just as the doors opened and flung his hands into the air. He instantly broke the kiss and his eyes grew as large as saucers.

"RABB WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Uh.. Uh.. Admiral." Harm felt Mac drop her head to his chest and knew they were both busted, screwed, royally and the words kept running through his head.

"What are you doing here; I thought you and the Colonel were spending Christmas at your grandmothers?" The admiral was eyeing the woman that still had her back to him suspiciously.

"We did sir, but uh." He was cut off without being able to finish.

"But you decided to leave early with a woman and where is Mac may I ask?" The Admiral demanded.

Harm lowered his hands and glanced at Mac who was now laughing. She was laughing. They had just been caught making out in the elevator and she was freaking laughing. He eyed her suspiciously as she met his eyes and smiled.

"I'm here Admiral." She said as she slowly turned around, catching Harms hand with hers as she turned. She felt him place his other hand at her waist and smiled her famous I'm innocent smile at the Admiral.

"Oh, Colonel, Mac. It's nice to see you. Wait, what the hell was this going on?" He started to cave but gained control again.

"Sir, we.." Harm started but was interrupted again.

"I'm just going to say one thing. Retirement."

"Sir?" Mac asked as she gripped Harms hand harder making him squeeze her waist in return.

"I need to retire. I don't want to know. Don't even tell me until I've retired. Don't. No Don't bring it in the office. I'll expect you to maintain a working atmosphere and no one is to know. You need to keep arguing though because people will figure it out. Now join me for dinner. I will be in the dining hall at 1700 sharp." He stepped into the elevator and pushed Harm and Mac out the door.

"Well, that was pleasant." Mac laughed as Harm looked at her still not sure of what just happened.

He glanced at his watch. "1630. Figures. This is seriously going to be a long dinner."

"Come on lover boy, you have to learn patience. Let me show you how." Mac said as she moved closer to him.

"I think that was a direct order for dinner and if you show me patience, we wont be making it to dinner sweetheart." Harm put his hands in the air and headed to the end of the hall. He stopped at the door and banged his head on the closed door.

"Awe Harm, don't worry. Now move because I need a loooonggg hot bath with bubbles."

"That… does not help Mac. That doesn't help at all." He opened the door and moved aside as he watched this woman of his dreams glide towards the bathroom, removing articles of clothing along the way and flipping them over her shoulder.

When she got to the bathroom door, she turned and smiled at him, she slid one leg around the outside of the door and ran her hand up her leg, winked and leaned out of sight.

:

Dinner that evening was peer torture according to the works of Harmon Rabb Jr. The dress Sarah Mackenzie wore tonight was spectacular. A velvet red item that clung to her body like strawberry jam on toast. Quit thinking of her as food Rabb. He quickly rubbed his face trying to get the thoughts out of his head. But he made the accident of looking back at her again. That dress hit too far above her knees, the straps were way too skinny and just too much skin was showing. Too much skin that really needed touched. He needed to touch her, that skin waiting for him. He reached for her under the table and found her leg. Skin. Dress too short. Skin on her leg. She glanced at him as she moved her hand to his and squeezed causing him to wince in pain.

She was in a conversation with the Admiral and he had by chance seen the whole thing. He sat there and looked at Harm then back at Mac.

"How long has .. This been going on?" He asked while swinging his hand in the air at the two of them.

"What do you mean?" Harm sat up straight in the chair coming back to reality world again.

"Rabb, you haven't been able to keep your eyes or your hands away from the Colonel since I caught you two in the elevator. Now, do you care to tell me the story?"

"It just happened Sir." Mac smiled.

"You told us to have fun."

"Fun, necking in the elevator, those are two different things." The Admiral was saying but caught himself from the look on Harms face. "Nevermind."

"I was going to say Admiral, those two things are the same in this case." Harm smiled.

"Stop it. Did this start when you left for vacation?"

"I think it started nine years ago Admiral. It just took us time to act on it." Harm finished while glancing at Mac.

"Well, it took you long enough. I know regulations are regulations, but come on. Who follows those?" The Admiral shook his head and thanked the waiter for the refill of water.

Mac had to laugh at what she was hearing. Had the Admiral just given them his blessing? What was actually in his drinking glass? "Sir, you said you are planning to retire?"

"Yes, I submitted the paperwork yesterday. It will take a couple months to sort it out and so on and on, so in the meantime, keep it under wraps. Let me figure out how to work this out, that is if I'm able to. It may not go as you hope."

"We can keep it under wraps." Harm smiled and squeezed Macs hand while she just glared at him.

"And why don't I believe that Commander?" AJ asked.

"No worries Sir, no worries." Harms smile faded as he watched the man approaching them from across the restaurant.

"What now Commander?" AJ asked as he turned around and looked in the direction Harm was looking. "Oh no."

"SIR." All three officers stood from their chairs to greet the SECNAV of the United States as he joined their table.

"Sit down, this is informal. Let's be human here. We are all on vacation." He said as he motioned to them to all sit.

"What brings you to Colorado Sir." AJ asked as he glanced at Mac and Harm.

"Vacation. The wife has family here so we flew in a couple days ago for Christmas. You?" He asked as he looked suspiciously at the three of them.

"Same, short, fast, much needed vacation. Meeting family here and bumped into the Commander and the Colonel this evening." AJ said while both Mac and Harm thought fast for an answer.

"Commander?" SECNAV asked him.

Harm being caught off guard and in his own world of trying to come up with an answer turned quickly to the side. His moving hand caught the apron of the passing waiter carrying a full tray of flaming desserts. As the waiter spun around two of the dishes slid off the tray, into the air, over the table and landed…. Onto the Secnav's lap. Thankfully, the flying flame was extinguished in the process.

"SIR, IM SO SORRY." The waiter was taking full responsibility thinking it was his mistake.

"It's okay, it's okay. Not your fault at all. Things happen. Please excuse me while I go clean up and change." The Secnav rose and walked away from the table.

"I'm thinking now would be the time to administer the plan of escape." Harm leaned over and whispered to Mac.

"You, sailor just want to go to the room." She smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"Can you blame me for trying?"

"You two need to be alone?" AJ asked as he moved his drink for the waiter that brought their dinner.

"Yes." Harm smirked while Mac hit him on the arm.

"NO. Now stop it Harm." Mac eyed her full plate of dinner that was finally placed in front of her.

"Colonel, are you sure you're up to this?" AJ laughed at his two officers.

"This trip has been, how would I say it? An experience not to be forgotten." She answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harm raised his eyebrows and got the HUH? Look on his face.

"Do I really need to recap this trip?"

"You do have to admit though, traveling with me is never dull." He winked.

"No going back now, I hope you two understand that. The office can't handle a breakup between you two. It was bad enough when you were at each others throats." AJ demanded.

Thirty minutes later as the waiter removed their plates and offered dessert, Mac covered a yawn and shook her head no. She was stuffed, she knew the other two were stuffed as well. The dinner was remarkable and the fun conversation with the Admiral made dinner enjoyable.

"Well, I'm going to say goodnight now. I don't expect we will see each other again till you get back to Washington. So Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. And Harm, take care of her." The Admiral stood and shook Harms hand. He walked around the table to where Mac was standing and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you Sir." They both said in unison.

As he walked away from the table, Mac reached over to take Harms hand. "You ready Sailor?" She smiled at him with a sexy drawn out smile that made him take a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Are YOU ready?" He asked as he closed the distance between them and placed a hand at her waist to guide her to the elevator.

They stepped into the elevator and Harm leaned down to kiss the skin at the back of her neck as the doors dinged shut. She laughed and turned in his arms placing her hand at the back of his neck.

"Harm, we can't do this in the elevator again." She laughed.

"Ok." He released her and pushed her to the side. He stood up straight and smiled as she laughed and took his hand.

"How many steps is it to the room I wonder?" Harm asked with a face of concentration.

"What? Where did you think up that one?" She was trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Oh look, were here." He winked and looked out the doors to make sure no one was around.

"What are you doing? HARM NO." She yelled

Harm turned and smiled a vicious smile at her, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He laughed as she beat him on the back.

"No worries Mac, No worries." He unlocked the hotel room door and stepped inside with a smile that beamed across his face.

He sat one angry Sarah Mackenzie down on her feet and kicked his shoes off, never letting his eyes leave hers. She smiled and reached around to the zipper at the back of her dress, then let it slide off her shoulders to the floor. Harm looked up and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Dear Lord."

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Mac asked as she walked towards the bedroom.

"I guess I was." He laughed as he took off after her.

"Well, come on Sailor, show me whatcha got."

"I hope the bed doesn't break this time." Mac laughed as Harm pulled the covers over them.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Yes, Yes I do. Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" She reached her hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Harm didn't have a comeback for her in words. He figured he would let her have the last word. He responded with a kiss. A simple kiss. A simple kiss to start the night they had both waited for for so long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Here it is. The long week awaited final chapter of the Mistletoe series. Don't fret, though, a new story is already in the works. But we have to move from the mistletoe. After all, it'll be a new start, new story line, new… shhhh can't spoil the fun. Read on, Laugh, wonder and feel the magic. Just a little mistletoe is all we need sometimes in our lives. Next time you walk by a doorway, look up ,because you never know where it could lead you._

**_UPDATE: OMG, im so bad, i totally forgot the very first part of the story went at the END.. ok.. fixed it.. _**

Harm felt the sunlight on his face and pulled the blanket further up over himself. He reached over to make sure Mac was laying there but came up with just a pillow. He heard a soft laugh from somewhere in the room and tried to open his eyes. Try being the key word. She laughed again and he tossed the pillow in the direction of the racket.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." She said as she tossed the pillow back onto the bed.

She grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled, yanking it off the naked man lying in the bed. She wasn't sure what he would do so she clutched the blanket and prepared for battle.

"OWEEEE it burns it burns.' He cried as he clutched his eyes and rubbed.

"WHAT?" She was laughing hard now at him.

"The sun, it burns. Make it go away. Give me back the blanket, its cold in here."

"It is not cold in here."

"I want…" He started to say but she interrupted him.

"Coffee, Tea or .. Hot chocolate?"

"No, its coffee, tea or me sweetheart."

"Not in my fairy tale." She smirked at the line she had just used knowing he would make fun of her.

"Well in MY fairy tale…"He finally sat up and looked at her.

"Harm get up."

"I am up."

"I mean get out of bed sleepy head."

She thought about throwing him the blanket to save his energy from the cold but decided against it. She started to lay the blanket down when he suddenly jumped to the edge of the bed and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back down to the bed with him. She broke into a fit of laughter as he pinned her beneath him and snorted into her neck.

"Get off me you ofe."

"Ofe?"

'Yes, ofe, big hairy ofe."

"That would make you in love with a big hairy ofe. Which is worse?"

"Good point. Get off me, I'm already dressed and ready for the day."

"Well then Scarlett, I suggest we do something about that." He reached his hand down to the hem of her shirt and touched his cold hands to her warm skin, moving them up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"We have ski lessons at 10am sharp."

"Cancel.'

"NO, I want to learn to ski."

"Its easy, you strike a pose," He jumped to his feet on the bed above her and did his skiing stance. "Then you lean a bit forward and…. FALL." And he fell right on top of her catching himself with his arms before smashing her into the mattress.

"You're lucky I didn't kick you Sailor. That could have been damaging."

'You wouldn't dare."

"Try it again."

"Do you want kids?"

"OHHH you play dirty Harmon Rabb."

"Speaking of playing." He lowered himself to her and kissed her senseless, while shifting himself to fit her body. He moved his hand to her leg and pulled it up along side him.

"Hmm, as much as I do like this, Get off me." She pushed with her raised foot and sent one very sexy happy to be naked Sailor onto the floor beside the bed.

"One of these days, the Marines need to learn to play nice." He pointed his finger at her. He got up off the floor and headed to the shower.

Mac sat on the bed laughing as she watched him walking away. She shook her head and wondered again why it had taken them so long for this moment. Oh wait, she knew. Work, Pig headed ideas, other people, turkeys, grandmas, Admirals, need she go on. Finally though, as of last night, she would never have to wonder what her dreams told her every night. She had experienced more than she could ever imagine with him last night. Everything was even better than she thought. He was .. like a God. She laughed as she realized she could never tell him that. Harmon Rabb, a God. HA. He would never be able to come back to reality after hearing that. She started to make up the bed then remembered housekeeping would do that when they left. She poured another cup of coffee for herself and picked out another pastry. She decided she would be nice and poured Harm a cup as she waited for him.

"All well and unhappy now." He announced as he walked out of the bathroom clad in only a towel.

"Good, get dressed."

"Cant we just stay here and ski tomorrow?" He begged and pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

"No tomorrow we are going shopping." She smiled as he grimaced in pain at the thought of shopping.

"Oh you poor baby," She took a sip of her coffee and laughed. "Big Sailor man doesn't always get his way now does he?"

"Not anymore since the Marines have taken over." He dropped the towel and stood there smiling at her.

"Mr. Rabb, I advise you to put your jeans on. I'm sure housekeeping doesn't want to see your naked six." She pointed at the door as the room attendant entered the room.

"Jeesh Mac." He grabbed his jeans and headed to the bathroom shaking his finger at her along the way.

"Morning." She laughed as the attendant gave her a puzzling glance. "We were just leaving."

"Ok, let's go wise ass." Harm said as he came out fully dressed, grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

"What, no I love you Mac, you're the light of my life?" She laughed as she followed him into the hallway.

"That depends. Can I make out with you in the elevator again?"

"Hey you two, I'm glad to see you up and about this morning." AJ walked toward them as Harm kept his eyes on Macs face and grunted.

"Now, what were you saying dear?" Mac laughed as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"NO, stop it, not around me. I did not give you permission to do that, no, now stop. MAC!" AJ Ordered.

"Harm is feeling very.." Mac started.

"I don't care what Harm is feeling. With you acting that way, any man would be mush. Ive seen an entire country fall at the hands of a single woman. Let alone a damn Marine."

"She has this way of just finding that little hangnail nerve and getting deep inside." Harm squished his face up at Mac as she started laughing.

"When did this turn on me?"

"When you kissed him in front of your commanding officer Colonel."

"Oh yeah. I did do that didn't I?" She touched Harms nose with her finger and turned toward the elevator. "Going down Admiral?"

"Do I have to?" He questioned while stepping into the elevator.

"No Sir, actually…" Harm started to point out.

"Actually I do Commander because there's no way I'm leaving you two alone in this elevator. With just your luck, Sec Nav would be the one to catch you next time." AJ crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "God I'm getting too old for this."

Harm smiled at Mac as she reached over and took his hand. He couldn't remember a day when he was happier, except maybe when he was five and got his first bike. Last night was one for the record books. He planned to keep that record forever too. He wanted Mac with him for the rest of their lives. They belonged together. He looked at the beautiful woman standing beside him and knew he loved her with all he had. He would give her the world if she asked.

The skiing lesson was a breeze. Mac only fell two times and Harm the perfect I know how to ski man only fell four times. With his bruised ego, Harm led the way back to the lodge and into their room. He dropped in the closest chair and died.

"I'm hungry." Mac said as she walked by Harm and dropped her jacket on him.

"Surprise Surprise." He pushed her jacket to the floor and frowned at her.

"Damn, grouch, where's the fun Harm? I want him back."

"I was fun Harm this morning till you made me go to the slopes."

"I think a steak and baked potato sound good." Mac ignored the grumpy head.

Harm watched Mac as she turned away from him and examined the room service menu. He quietly rose from the chair and inched his way to the sexy Marine standing before him.

"Do it and Die." She whirled around and pointed at him.

"I pick death." He grabbed her pointing finger and pulled her into the waiting bear hug.

"HARM." She tried to get out but it came out all muffled as her face was buried in his shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you trying to speak to the almighty one?" He released his grip and smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"The almighty one now huh? And that would make me…?"

"Heaven." He answered as she questioned him with her eyes.

"Heaven?"

"Heaven. The almighty one lives in Heaven."

"Are you trying to get out of feeding me?"

"I was, but obviously its not working."

"Let's go to the restaurant sweet cheeks." She cupped his face and kissed him as he pulled her close to him.

"Let's…" His hands were roaming in places they did not need to be at the moment.

"Eat." She untangled herself and pulled him to the door as he hung his head and groaned her name, causing her to laugh.

The following three days passed too fast. Between shopping, and skiing, Harm amazingly managed to convince Mac that nine years of built up sexual frustration was killing him. He also managed to head off housekeeping one morning and keep Mac all to himself. He didn't let her escape from his grasp as he telephoned housekeeping to tell them do not disturb. Room service and bathroom breaks were the only thing allowed that last day as an excuse to escape the bed.

Mac wasn't certain were Harm had got his burst of energy. On the morning they were to leave she laid there beside him watching him sleep. She smiled as he turned on his side facing her and reached for her. She moved closer to him and kissed his nose.

"Mmmm. I think I'll keep you forever." He whispered.

"Is that a promise?" She asked his lips covered hers.

"As long as you can keep your hands off me at the office and we both survive." He laughed thinking about the Admiral.

"Harriets going to know." Mac snickered.

"Hmmm. Do we have to go today?" Harms hands were busy on her soft hip, around to her back and up to her neck.

"Strict orders. Be back at Grandmas or else." Mac used her deep voice and laughed as Harm found a ticklish spot.

"Well, we will get there but first, one more time."

"Good God man, are you on something?" Mac laughed as Harm found an already well known position with her.

"Yeah, you Mac." He smiled as he watched her eyes fill with happiness.

Later that Evening

"Welcome back you two. You both look well and rested." Grandma stood on the porch with her arms spread wide for them both.

"Rested, yeah. Hi grandma." Harm laughed as Mac slapped him in the arm.

"Well Harm you put the bags in the rooms and join us for some coffee." She ordered as she headed to the kitchen.

Mac eyed Harm as he cocked his head sideways. "Rooms?" She asked.

"Wait, rooms?" Harm asked as grandma stopped and turned with a smile.

"Well heavens yes dear. Rooms. Now that you're a couple you wont be sleeping together under my roof until your good and married. You can put Sarah's bags in the end room on the other side of mine. I need to keep an eye on you two now."

"Married, but…"

"Harm darling, don't argue with your grandmother. Do as she said. Mac come join us, tell us how Colorado was." Trish motioned for Mac.

"I'm back in Hell." Harm said as he walked up the stairs toward the rooms.

"So, did you ever make it out of the room?" Trish asked with a huge smile on her face.

Mac blushed from not being ready for such open questions from Harms mother. "Uh.. ya, actually we did. We went skiing, shopping, had dinner with the Admiral."

"Oh no, the admiral was there?" Grandma started laughing.

"Yes actually he caught us kissing in the elevator of all places." Mac laughed remembering Harms face when those doors opened.

"You were kissing in the elevator? I imagine that was my son's idea." Trish laughed.

"Well, actually I started it. He was the first one to see the Admiral when the doors opened. He was about to get chewed out for not having me with him when I turned around. It was quite amusing. Then we ended up having dinner with him following that."

"So you finally made it back to the room then?" Trish asked excitedly.

"Why am I telling you this?" Mac asked as she covered her face with her hands.

"Because we need some more babies in this family. That's why." Grandma placed a cup of coffee in front of Mac.

"Oh, no back up there. Can we have each other for a while first?" Mac waved her hands in the air.

"What's going on?" Harm asked as he walked in the kitchen and saw Macs hands going crazy.

"Congratulations daddy." Grandma clapped her hands.

"What?" Harms eyes grew large and he looked over at Mac who's eyes were just the same as his.

"NOOOOOO." Mac panicked.

Frank walked in laughing behind Harm and slapped him on the back. "It's about time Harm."

"Did I miss something here?" Harm was totally confused as was Mac.

"Sarah's pregnant Harm. We weren't even there and we know that." Trish was beaming as she hugged her son.

"WHOA. You cant be pregnant in 4 days." Harm was still in shock.

"Honey, you are pregnant the moment it happens. Didn't you learn anything in life?"

"Trish, I.." Mac started but grew quiet as Grandma enveloped her in a hug.

"Trust me Mac. You'll know soon." Grandma said as she cupped Macs face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, now that that fun is OVER, and I really need to come down out of the initial shock.." Mac stated. "Harm?"

"Uh." Everyone laughed as Harm was clearly still in shock.

Grandma walked over to Harm and kissed him as well. "I was just kidding about the rooms dear. Go put Macs back in your room. I won't torment you any longer."

"I think your goal is to torment me." He kissed her back and reached for Macs hand pulling her into his open embrace.

"Hey." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.

"So, are we ready for this?" He asked her as they danced to the imaginary music.

"Do we have a choice?" Mac smiled as her eyes twinkled wondering if they were all right. Was she pregnant? What if she was? Oh my God. What if she was?

"Quit thinking Marine."

"How bout you kiss me Sailor and make me quit thinking?"

"And I should do that why?"

"Because, there's just a little mistletoe left hanging above our heads." She nodded above them.

Harm glanced up to see the last of the Christmas magic looking down upon them. "Just a little mistletoe. That's all we needed." He gently lowered his lips to hers and felt the magic they both shared come to life inside them.

Grandma Sarah's eyes twinkled as she smiled and turned back toward the turkey in the sink. Her job was complete, now it was up to the two of them.


End file.
